The Wolves Who Roam Beacon Hills
by gianahennelly
Summary: AU The Hale family is still alive Scott is turned by a werewolf and is now training under the Hales while Stiles is falling head over heels with Derek Hale. While Scott is training and Stiles grow ever closer to Dereck their lives are being put in danger. When another pack of supernatural creature contests the rule of the Hales. With an all out battle with Stiles and Scott survive
1. Chapter 1

The Wolves Who Roam In Beacon Hills

Chapter 1 The Secrets We Keep

Stiles POV

"It's the first day of school tomorrow and you need to go to bed Stiles I'm not giving you much of a choice." I looked at my father his tired green/gray eyes filled with concern but his voice was stern and demanding there was no way that I was going to get out of this one. But that didn't really mean that I needed to go to sleep either. I simply nodded my head at him before walking back up the steps but hesitating when I heard the sound of something ringing. "This is the sheriff." I stopped at the top step hidden in the shadows I doubt that he even knew that I was listening. "What do you mean that you can't find the body. What? It's in two halves you can't be serious, can you? It's on the Hale land and they won't let you on." I hear him sigh heavily as he paced the floor trying to find his keys and gun. "Alright, I will be right there until then don't stop trying to search for the other half." I ran into the room when I heard him approaching the stairs. I collapsed onto my bed like I was sleeping and waited for him to pass the room and slammed the door behind. I look out of my bedroom window to see fading lights. I ran out of my bed and got into my blue jeep before turning the key and hearing the engine roar to life. My first instinct was to head to Scott's house he had to see this we both did this could make our year." I pulled up in front of his house and was about knock on the door when he swung a bat at me. I glared at him for a moment too stunned to even speak. I groaned and looked at him before starting to yell.

"The hell is wrong with you, you almost took my head off" I look at him and then at the metallic bat that glinted in the moonlight and suddenly got confused. "Do you even play baseball?" I glared at him and he sighed before putting the bat down and taking a hit from his inhaler. "I thought that you were a predator." I rolled my eyes at him at him"Come on we are going to find a body." He looked at me before shaking his head no. "What the hell are you even talking about?" I rolled my eyes are him before explaining everything that I knew about it. "I heard the call there is a body that had been cut in half on the Hale property we are going to find the other half of the body." I looked at him before he groaned and I dragged him over to the jeep and got into the driver's side. He hopped in and we drove in silence, the black asphalt was slick from the light drizzle that was starting to form I wonder what we were going to find. I sighed and looked at the Hale house there were tons of cars and I wasn't talking about the cop cars. There were Camaros, jeeps, and was that an armored hummer? How rich were these people? I stopped on the road and pulled over before jumping out of the jeep and grabbing a flashlight. I looked at Scott and smiled as we walked into darkened forest. I turned back after about 20 minutes of walking and noticed that Scott was panting heavily. He took a hit off his inhaler that he used for his asthma before starting to talk. "Dude why are we even out here." I looked at him and rolled my eyes like the answer was obvious and it was. "This is the only exciting thing to happen in our town in like 30 years." He laughed harshly before catching up to me. "You do realize that someone died and that the murder could still be out here and what part of the body are we even looking for?" I sighed and looked at him "Those are excellent questions that I didn't bother to ask myself before getting out of the jeep I see your point." I sighed and ran into something, I looked up to see a muscular man with jet hair and gray eyes that put me in a trance as he hoisted me off of the ground and dragged me forward. Could he be the murder, I saw him wearing a black leather jacket over what looked like sweatpants and a white tee. Dogs started to bark at me and I heard something that sounds like growling. I looked up to see my father looking down at me. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing on here on the Hale's land?"

I look at him and then at the man that threw me to my father who seemed rather annoyed by it all. "I don't care if someone got murder on my land I owned the entire reservation and this is a safe haven for wolves, foxes and any other animal that has been injured on the government's watch. But I understand that the murder might still be in my forest and that is the only reason I allowed you people onto my land. But your juvenile delinquent son running amuck out here is one thing that I will not what you need to and then get the hell off of my and if any of the animals in my sanctuary are injured that you will be arrested and sent to jail got that." He glared at me his gray eyes piercing and cold, I felt headlights at my back and looked over to see a black Camaro pulling up. I looked over to see that the man was glaring at the car before sighing. I watched a lean hottie walk out of the car, his biceps were well defined and even with the black v-neck on I could still see his washboard abs. He got out of the car and look at me before turning to look at the man. "You should have been in the house not out drinking." The guy rubbed his neck warily before nodding his head and walking over to the porch. The man glared at me one more time before walking towards the porch and over to a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes she placed a hand on the back of the guy's neck and walked into the house while Papa Hale shook his head sadly at the hot guy. He only looked a little bit older than me I wonder if he is single. There was a large thudding sound that broke me out of my thought. They really didn't want us on their land but that was understandable.

I don't even notice that my dad was calling Scott's name and I figure that there's no reason for two of us to get into trouble. "Dad it is just me Scott said he wanted to stay home and get some sleep for lacrosse practice. Now would you let go of my arm." He glared at me before escorting me to the car. "The next time that you do something like this there we will be having a completely different conversion is that understood." He glared at me as I got into my car and was about to drive home. I nodded my head and hoped that Scott would be okay out there. I watched my father walk away and I decide to wait for an hour before I decided to head home he wasn't here and that meant that he was back home which is where I should be. I sighed as I drove home and collapsed on the bed hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Hales

Derek POV

"Come on get up aunt Thalia said you have to drive us to school" I groaned and rolled onto my back and pulled the blanket over my eyes before drifting back to sleep. "Uncle Danny, Derek won't get up." I groaned even more as the door started to open and i felt a strong pair of hands pulling the blanket away from my face revealing my father's stern gray eyes. He was already annoyed from what happened with that wolf from last night I doubt that he would want to be woken up when there was no need. "Derek get dressed and take your sister and cousin to school now you said you would last night." I look at him confused before looking at the sly grin on Milas face "That's a lie I never agreed to take them to school who told you that. I do have plans you know." I looked at him and then at Mila when my father turned around and he's growled "Mila told me that you were taking the two of them." He shook his head slowly and walked out of the room "Well it looks like you are running to school shouldn't have lied." I smiled at her as my dad walked out of the room and she glared at me. "I know that you were a coyote for 12 years but lying and conniving isn't the way to get things you know." I looked at her and she growled at me "Sure they are. Daddy Derek's being mean." I got out of bed and pulled a pair of black combat pants and a black special forces t shirt before grabbing my combat boots. I got dressed and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, the white fluorescent light flooded the bathroom as I looked at myself in the mirror. My gray eyes were exhausted I could still see a layer of sleep covering them, I don't have to be up for another 2 hours now look. I sighed and brushed my teeth spitting the paste out into the bowl when I walked out to see my uncle Peter glaring at me. "She is lying." He glared at me his eyes were critical as he looked at me. "Well it doesn't really matter head downstairs the both of you, your mother and father want to talk about last night and how we proceed."

I nodded my head before walking down the stairs when I got hit in the head."Nice going dork you messed with Mila and the rest of us are woken up." I glared at my older brother Luca him and my sister Laura were twins but they couldn't be any more different. "Shut it, Luca, we aren't being called for a pack meeting because of me." I glared at him before walking down the long winding white hallway until I walked into the living. I looked up to see my mother staring at me she seemed angry almost worried but I couldn't smell anything coming off of her. She smiled at me before Cora, Laura, dad, and Dean walked down the stairs. Dad was looking at me skeptically like I had done something wrong, why was it everyone's first instinct was to blame Derek. I rolled my eyes and he growled at me "Sorry" He nodded his head as my siblings started to snicker behind me. My mother's eyes glowed red forcing them to shut up, she smiled at me sweetly before uncle Peter walked over to her and so did dad all three of them were alphas and they made a group decision on the pack. My mother looked at us and then at Erica who had just walked in the door she had this large smile on her face as she walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek and then looked at my mother who nodded her head to her. My father cleared his throat and began to speak his gray eyes looking over each of us carefully. Before landing on Mila she had the shortest temper of all of us and that is saying something. "You must all be on your best behavior we don't want to give any indication that we know what really happened to that girl. As of now the hunters in all their wisdom have moved back to Beacon Hills and I think that the alpha who entered our territory illegally was the one that brought them here. But I don't want to risk the government finds out about us. You know the Argents have been threatening to tell the world of us. The other alphas around Beacon Hills territory are coming for a meeting in the next couple of days until then we have to keep a low profile. That means no bar brawls and no causing problems in town."

I saw Laura blush as the mention of the bar brawl she had gotten into a fight a couple of months back. The mention of it caused a pink tint to appear on her pale skin, she sighed and bowed her head before looking at me. I looked away when I notice that she was glaring at me and I sighed and dad was drawn to look at me. "Am I boring you, Derek Hale." I stood up straight and looked at him "No sir it's just that I have a meeting to get to and I would rather not be late." He glared at me knowing for a fact that my meeting didn't start for another 2 hours. But he simply nodded his head and I started to walk away "Oh one thing take your sister and cousin to school would you." I groaned and started to protest but stopped when I saw the killer look my mom and dad were giving me. I looked at Cora who was trying not to laugh and Mila who was smirking seeing as she was still getting her way. "Fine hurry up" I walked out of the house and over to the garage before getting into my black camera and revving the engine. I looked at Cora who sat in the front and Mila who sat in the back of my car. I drove down the black asphalt saying nothing but blasting AC/DC when Cora started to whine and placed a hand to her ears. "Too loud Der turn it down." I ignored her my hearing was more sensitive than hers and I am fine so I wasn't changing it. I looked at me and saw that Mila had her hands to her ears too. "Maybe you are losing controlling of your powers ever thought about that." Cora glared at me her eyes glowing gold and I groaned and turn the music off she was such a little brat. I pulled up to beacon hill high school a few minutes later and got out of the car waiting for them to leave. I smelled something that drew my attention to two kids. One of them was a dorky little guy with a shaved head he was staring at me intently as some kid with curly brown hair was talking to him. His jawline was a little crooked then I remembered the smell. "Hey you two, see the guy over there with the curly hair." I looked at my sister and cousin. Milas blond hair whipped around in the wind and she shifted her head and looked at him her eyes glowing blue for a moment.

"He's freshly turned like a day fresh keep an eye on his for now make sure that he doesn't kill anybody I will be back when I am done with my meeting just watch him for now." I looked at Cora and then Mila and they both nodded their heads before running off, I took one more look at the baby wolf and noted that his friend was still staring at me. I sneered in his dictionary and I saw a red tint as I drove off toward the military base. Humans are so weird. I sighed and drove for about an hour before I reached the base. I pulled up to the security checkpoint and show me them my badge and id before they let me through. I walked the metal corridor until I reached the briefing room and was met by a man with thinning brown hair and black eyes. He was staring intently at a computer screen and when he heard the door slam behind me he made no attempt to even look at me. What was up with him "Sir you requested to see me." I waited for him to say something but there was nothing just this echoing sound when I said the word sir. I could hear the hum of the computer modems that were all around us. It didn't seem natural this silence almost like there was no one here. I walked over to my CO and stood behind him so see that he was looking at. It was a computer screen for what looks like a wolf was drenched in blood and guts and missing arms were laying on the floor. He was ripping people apart on the lower levels of the base. "sir we need to do something." I felt a hand clasp around my throat and the smell of rotting flesh creeps its way into the air. I was pushed up against the cool metal wall as more pressure are applied to my neck, I looked over it see my CO his eyes glowing this strange shade of green he almost looked sickly. His voice was raspy and reminded me of nails being dragged against a chalkboard. "You aren't safe you or your family of mutts, I will kill you all. Me and my pack will end your pathetic family." I looked at him the best I could as black spots danced in my vision screw this. I kick him in the gut and watched as he fell backward and the door opened up revealing more soldiers. "Alert the others the CO and some manic on sub level 32 are killing our men and do it now." I looked at them and they nodded their head "Yes captain." I huffed out some air and glared at the sight of the shriveled up old man his teeth were razor sharp and he had a look of hunger in his eyes.

He charged me and I grabbed him by his neck and applied some pressure till I heard his heartbeat slow and the sound of cracking bones underneath my fingers. "Just know that it didn't have to be like this your pack of whatever you are won't beat us not by a long shot." I snapped his neck and let his corpse drop to the floor. I heard the sirens go off and I ran towards the noise only to find a bunch of corpse littering the ground. Blood clung to the air like it belonged there. I growled as I saw a man with half his face blown off what was this wolves damage if you are going to kill them do it. Don't torture them while you are at it, it's bad enough that they have to die. He walked towards me his hand reaching out as he collapsed to the ground and moaned out in pain. I went towards him but stopped when I felt a hand wrapped around my ankle to see a women bleeding out on the floor. Her abdomen had large teeth marks on it as she began to bleed out large chunks of her flesh missing. I lifted her into my arms and ran towards med bay as fast as possible. "Hey stay awake." I looked down and light slapped her in the face waking her up. I smiled and brushed into the room only to find the rest of my commanding officers were leaning over cots of the injure asking what happen. "Commanding officer Bradley staged a coup he is dead and the man that was fight with him got away." I handed off the girl to someone and my CO looked at me intently. "I would like to see you in my office Captain Hale." I nodded my head and walked out of the med bay room and walked down the hall in silence. "So you are the hale I heard about the one that works with the human instead of crushing them under your boots." I looked up from my feet to see a wolf with glowing crimson red eyes staring at me. "How me and my pack are going to enjoy showing you the errors of your ways." He smiled as a hand was placed on my shoulder and looked to see my commanding officer. I nodded my head at him I think that he asked me a question. I walked with him to his office and he looked at me all of his features harder. His face was impassive a blank slate that I couldn't even find the smallest of details his scents gave him away he wanted to know what happened what lead to this.

"All I know is that I walked into the room and announced that I was here when he didn't say anything. So I crept over to him and hovered to look past his shoulder to see what he was looking at. When I saw our men being attacked I told him that we needed to alert the others and he tried to choke me I was close to passing out when I kicked him in the stomach and was able to overpower him. I lifted him into the air and cracked his neck before he fell to the floor. Then I started to run towards the sounds of the alarm and that was when I found myself in a hallway of blood and guts. The silver walls were soaked in blood and all I could smell was death, a woman the one that I carried into med bay grabbed onto my leg and I lifted her into my arms and started to run toward your location." He nodded his head at me bore looking towards a clock and then at the door "Captain Hale I think that you need to head home and get some rest you have been through a ordeal of hard work and I need you here at 100% but you seem distracted so go get some rest and be here tomorrow morning." I nodded my head and walked out of the building none of this made sense the man that i saw in the hallway was a wolf but the monster I fought in the office the one that I thought was my commanding officer was really some type of of this made sense, I looked my watch and realized that school would be letting out soon and that I had to get them. I groaned and hopped in my car speeding out of the base and towards the school. I hope that wolf kid didn't kill anybody that would be bad and what about that kid the one with the shaved head that was looking at me. I sighed and drove there were so many question that needed to be answered. Wendigos and wolves have never got along yet they are in the same pack. That doesn't make any sense and was that the wolf that bit the kid the other night. I sighed and pulled up to the school I was late and there was no one here. I heard my phone ringing and answered it "Hello?" I laid my head back confused and exhausted at this point I just wanted to get some sleep. "We got a ride home and you won't guess who gave it to us." I sighed and closed my eyes listening to Cora's breathing for a second. "I don't know and I'm not in the mood I'm coming home to sleep so don't bug me."

I made it back to the house before I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed not even bothering to take off the bloody clothes that was surely going to draw some question later. I simply passed out on the bed not really caring. "Get up its dinner and mom told me to come get you." I growled at the sound of my littles brother's voice "You're supposed to be in college so go there." He laughed at me his dark brown eyes full of joy and mischief. I opened one eye and glared at him before closing bot. "Not hungry now go away." I look at him and he smiled and sat on me "Get off Dean or I am going to pound 're 19 now get off of me and act your age." He rolled his eyes at me and got off "Mom said that if you don't get down to dinner there will be hell to pay later." With that he bounced out of the room and ran down the stairs, I groaned and got out of the bed completely forgetting to change out of my bloody clothes. I walked down the steps and walked in the kitchen the deep bronze wall just made the room light up with warmth.I paused for a moment to wake up my sense before grabbing a beer from the white double door fridge and walked into the dining room the yellow walls reflected the light into my eyes and I squinted and noticed that the empty chair that was next to my seat wasn't empty. The kid with the shaved head was sitting in it and he seemed very interested in me. "Uhhh should I be worried that there is blood on his shirt." I rubbed my temples I was starting to get a headache, I glared at him while the rest of my family looked at me. "Rough day at work." I looked over to my father and nodded my head before sitting down and eating not really paying attention to the conversation but I noticed that the kid with the curly brown hair was looking at me interested. I sighed and looked over to my sister Laura her dark brown eyes full of concern and warning for what happened today. "Quid?" I look at her and she sighed and shook her head sadly before looking at me. "Nihil" I glared at her and I looked up to see my mother glaring at the both of us. "No speaking a different language at the dinner table it is rude. Scott and Stiles don't speak latin." I like at her confused "What is a stiles"

"That would be me." I looked over to see the kid with the shaved head this time his ears and the bridge of his nose were pink with was cute and I could smell it coming off of him in waves he was embarrassed about something but what his name. I nodded my head and look at him intensely examining him. His golden brown eyes were amazing the color matched him perfectly and so did the cute little freckles that littered his face and neck. Wait what not cute and what was his doing here. What was with me today I turned to look at Cora and Mila why had they brought them to the house. "What exactly are you doing here stiles." I looked at him and I could tell that my tone was rude but I didn't much care I don't even know the kid. "Derek! These boys were kind enough to give your sister and cousin a ride home so I asked them to stay for dinner to repay their kindness don't be rude young man." I turn to look at my mother and nodded my head trying to ignore the smiles on Luca and Laura's face. I never get yelled at by mom I'm the favorite so the few times that I do they love it. I sighed and looked at Stiles examining him, he was lanky but I could see he at least tried to work out. This biceps were the thickest part of him. I was about to lower my eyes when my phone started to ring I looked at Stiles and I knew that he knew I was looking at him. I got up for the dinner table and walked outside even though I knew they would be still be able to hear me. "Hello?" I sighed and leaned my back against the door as I stood on the porch. "Hey Der-bear I heard what happened at the base you going to go to that meeting tomorrow better question you going to tell your family." I groaned at the stupid nickname my little sister had given me. "Erica I told you not to call me that and yes to both I don't had a much of a choice in both respects but there are a two humans here and I have to wait for them to leave. I'll catch you up on it later tonight." I hear her sigh and i sighed myself what was with me."Can't me and Boyd are leaving town for a little bit I will see you later." I nodded my head to myself "How am I going to survive without my best freind." She laughed "You will mange hey try to get laid you are way to uptight. I know Kate turned out to be a nut but don't give up hope." I sighed and hung up the phone when I felt the door giving way and I dropped to the floor with a thud.

I close my eyes as I hit the ground and when I opened them I was met with a figure that was standing over me. I was laying half in the house and half on the porch. Stiles smiled at me sweetly before walking over me and staring at my legs offering me a hand. I took it and he smiled at me bashfully before realizing the only reason that I fell was that of him. "Sorry about that" He smiled at me before running over to his jeep and grabbing something it looked like a phone before he slid it into his pocket and walk over to me. He smiled as his ears turned a burning red as I realized how close we were if someone pushed up the wrong way would be making out. The thought of that really didn't bug me though I wonder why. "No big deal I guess I shouldn't have been leaning against the door to being with." I smile at him before walking back toward the door and turning around to look at him. "Well? You coming?" He muttered under his breath but I hear him "If we had another few moments to ourselves yeah." I smile to myself before walking into the house with him trailing after me.

Two hours passed when they finally left and I looked at my family who seemed very interested in what I had to say. "So do we know who turned the kid." I look at my parents and they sighed before looking at Peter. "Its seme my lovely little brother here happen to be running the in the forest that night when he wasn't supposed to and he bit the kid by accident. He was having an asthma attack and was about to die so Peter turned him. We are going to talk to him in the coming days to introduce him to what he really is before the full moon. Now it is you turn to share." I look down at the blood on my shirt. "It seems that a Wendigo and a wolf are working together in their own little fucked up pack. They attacked my base and almost killed me the Wendigo caught me off guard and said something to me. He said that he was taking us all down and the wolf said something similar, he was the wolf that killed that girl last night. He said that he couldn't wait to have me under his boot that we would all learn whatever that means. Then Lieutenant Colonel told me to head home he said that my head wasn't in the game and that we would talk in the morning. I gave him a played down version of what happened then left." I looked at them as their eyes all widened with shock and disbelief. My mother and father looked at each other sharing this look of loathing before turning to the rest of us. "Head to bed I will talk with our emissary in the morning." I nodded my head and ran up the stairs hitting my pillow with a thud. I had this feeling that there was someone watching me. I heard the door creak open and turn back to see my little sister Cora holding this little stuff dog. "Der-bear can I stay with you tonight." Sometime I forgot how much of a kid she could be when stuff like this happened, I looked at her and sighed before making room in the bed for her. She ran over to the left side of the bed and snuggled into the blankets and looked at me as her eyelids started to slowly close. I drifted off to sleep myself and groaned as my muscles relaxed and I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 He's Not Into You

Stiles POV

I walked through the halls of the high school Scott had just made first line but I was still going to be stuck on the bench by myself this year. I looked at him and then at Cora and Malia Hale who were standing at their lockers and my mind flashed to Derek. More importantly, his ruby red lips that look oh so kissable. I sighed and leaned up against Scott's locker as he got his stuff and stare at Alsion. "Hey, dude are you okay?" I looked at Scott and nodded my head as I thought about staring into Derek's gray eyes when I opened the door forcing him to the floor. He seems so perfect I don't think that I could meet someone so perfect. I saw a flash of white in my face and looked up from my thoughts to see Scott waving his hand in my face. I looked at him and then at the Hale girls that were walking to class. "Dude what is up with you I might have been the one attacked in the forest but you are the one that has been acting weird." I smile at him before walking towards our next class. "Derek Hale I think that he's into me." I looked at Scott as he rolled his eyes and walked into class. We sat in the back next to a few rows away from Cora and Mila. Mila was gorgeous don't get me wrong her blond hair and those amazing eyes. But her cousin now he got the better Hale genes that were for sure. I moaned a little at the thought of how close I and Derek were a couple of days ago and I couldn't help but blush. "Dude?" I looked at him and smiled before looking back at the bored and started to take notes.

The rest of the day went by fast and I saw standing by the jeep when Scott looked at me this look of pity in his face. "Dude I'm telling you that he's not into you, I think that he is straight and even if he is gay which is doubtful. Or even if he is bi for that matter he's got three years on you." I looked at him and rolled my eyes before sighing and looking over to see Corra walking out of the school with a girl who had blond curly hair and hazel eyes. Her body was flawless and I couldn't think that there was any other girl as beautiful as her. Corra stopped in front of me and smiled before looking at Scott and sneering. "Hey Stiles there is a party tonight at Erica's house you should come it will be fun." Her voice was so cheery that I couldn't help but I nod my head in agreement and she glared at Scott. "You're more than welcome to come to Scott." I could tell by her voice that she was trying to be nice to him but it seems forced. I smiled at her and then at the blond girl who had to be Erica. She winked at me before running over to a black Camaro. She ran into the arms of some hunk with jet black hair and gray eyes. Is that Derek? No my hopes for love dashed so quickly, I heard Cora giggling and I looked at her "Don't worry Stiles my brother and Erica are just old friends, he used to date her sister when he was in high school. Oh and to answer Scott's previous statement, my brother is bi and you are exactly his type." She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek when Derek honked the horn impatiently and she ran over to talk to him. They started to argue and he glared at me oh god did he think that I was trying to hit on his drove off and I smiled wide and looked at Scott. I jumped into the front seat and waited for him to get in before I sped off towards my house.

I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of black jeans and a blue v-neck before dropping Scott off at his house and watching tv on the couch for an hour or two while he got ready. "I'm gay and I take less time to get ready there is a problem with that Scott now come on and there is no chance that Alison will even be there." I sighed to myself as my phone buzzed it was from Cora "The party is at 400 Wallace lane" I sighed and texted back thanks and she sent the winky face emoji "My brother will be there" I laughed and sent her quick thanks for the head up text before Scott came down the stairs and I looked at him. He had a blue long sleeve tee-shirt and a leather jacket over it with blue jeans. He looked like a greaser from Grease. I sighed and walked out of the house and looked up to see the full moon rising high above the clouds. I looked at Scott and smiled before getting in the car and turning the ignition before pulling out of the driveway. The radio was off and the only thing to see was black asphalt so for most of the car ride, it was quite before Scott decided to speak. "So you know that I will back you up 100% but if the two of you do get together and things go as you plan your dad will not be pleased." I rolled my eyes and pulled up to a large white house that had the number 400 printed on the mailbox. There was a space available and I took it. Jeeps, mustangs, and Jackson Porsche littered the front lawn what a douche that guy was. I took one last deep breath before running into the party.

I ran into Cora about half way into the party Scott ditched me to go talk to Alison so I decided to talk to Cora. She was drinking a lot more than a normal person would be able to handle. She just kept taking shots until she got this pink tint appearing on her face. She hiccuped a little bit and her words started to slur. I sighed and looked at her bored she smiled sleepily at me. "so you have a thing for my brother" I laughed and she carted me out of the house and over to the pool we sat there as she started to chug whisky straight from a bottle and looked out towards the moon. "yeah I guess that I do." She smiled at me and then looked back to the house before taking another swig. She placed a hand on top of mine and even though she was drunk there was this serious air about her. She turned to look at me deep brown eyes warm yet threatening "Just know that some bitch broke his heart and that he won't be easy to get to, he will have walls up and it's your job to break them down. I saw the way that he looked at you at dinner he was into you and I don't want to see a good relationship go to waste. Plus if I get you together I when a bet with my brothers." She smiled at me trying to lighten the mood when there was screaming coming from the house. I turned back to look at Cora and her eyes seemed more alert even though she was still clearly very much drunk. She struggled to her feet and ran into the house and I ran after her and that was when I saw something that I could explain. A man with slit green venomous eyes that looked like raptors was standing in the middle of the living and silver metallic looking scales covered his body while gold and silver wings protruded from his back ripping the fabric of his shirt. He licked his lips revealing his forked tongue he hissed and glared at me bore I turned to see that he was really looking at Scott. He eyes were golden he had fangs and claws he looked like a wolf, there was fur on the sides of his face and his face looked almost warped. He charges the creature and slammed it through the wall. I ran through the large person shaped hole with Cora ran after me.

I saw the two fighting in the backyard when I heard approaching foot steps and an irritated voice ringing out. "Why aren't you helping." I hear the pitter patter of dogs running and looked over to see a wolf with glowing blue eyes and a dark black coat running towards Scott and the thing. He sunk his fangs deep into the things arm. Causing him to hiss and wail out in pain, the thing started to shake the wolf trying to pry him off of his arm but a second wolf jumped in with golden glowing eyes and a matching golden coat, she looked a bit more shaggy than the other wolf. She bit down the other arm and the thing flapped its wings furiously and I turned to see a stunned drunk Cora simply looking at the thing like she knew what is was but didn't know how to act around it. The thing started to hover off of the ground and both wolves released her grip before running over to Scott who was passed out. It was a joke before but he really was a werewolf wasn't he. The wolves looked at us and they started to slowly rise first on their hind legs but soon on two legs. I saw Erica her curly blond hair envelope her face as she was looking at Scott. She was wearing a tight little black dress and Derek was standing next to her it looked like they were made for each other. He wore a dark navy blue v-neck, black jeans, and a leather jacket. He glared at me and then at Cora. "what the hell Cora you were going to let us fight the dragon all by is with you? You love to fight, didn't something happen did he do something to you" He glared at me his gaze full of anger and hatred, oh great just great he thinks that I did something to his sister now he will never sleep with me. She looked at me confused and Derek started to walk vore to me but stopped and changed directions when he caught the scent of something. He had such a great natural scent, mint and fresh forest air after it rains. Derek walked over to Cora and groaned before ripping the bottle out of her hand. "Really mom and dad are going to kill you." She looked at him wide eyed and it looked like she was almost going to cry "Come on Der you don't need to tell them and neither do I."

She looked at him hopefully and he glared at her this confused look on his face "You do remember that they are wolves right with supersense. They won't need to see you or even have me tell them they will be able to smell it on you." I turn to Cora and she started to turn a sickly shade of green before turning away and slouching over before throwing up. The smell was rancid and it filled the air and even outside where there was plenty of fresh air. Vomit was the only thing that I could smell. She turned back about to look at Derek who was trying his hardest not to breathe in the mumbled something under her breath at him before she started to sway and collapse in Derek's sighed and glared at me "You let her get drunk Stiles." I looked at him shocked that he even remember my name. "Der leaves him alone I asked him to look after Cora when I found out that she was drinking. I couldn't get her to stop she is a Hale. Hard headed and defiant like her brother. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he sniffed me and seemed confused. "We should take them back to the house no doubt mom and dad will want to talk to them. Plus uncle Peter should take responsibility for his beta." He looked at me and sighed "Come along stiles." I nodded my head and followed him to the shiny black Camaro and the place Cora and Scott in the back seat and I sat in the front.

Erica came up to the window and smiled before nodding her head towards me and smiled at me "I will give the two of you some alone time I'll head over there in my car." I watched Derek say something to her my guess was that it was in latin and then he drove off leaving her behind. We drove down the darkened roads and I figured that one of us should break the silence. The only thing playing in the background was Back in Black a classic the guy had good taste. "So you can turn into a wolf unlike Scott and you aren't a slave to the moon unlike Scott and Scott was turned and you were born there are a lot of differences in that." I watched him turn to me as we stopped at a red light and I smiled"Is that what you really want to talk about." I looked at him and felt my face getting hot and he smirked at me "My guess is that my sister in her drunken wisdom told you about my past." He quirked his eyebrows at me before turning back to the road when the light turned green. "Yeah, she might have said something about a few ex and the right way to get to your heart. Why you worried I'll make a move." I tried to play cool and calculated but my hands were sweating and he could probably tell that I was nervous. He laughed and looked in the mirror to see Cora sleeping soundly "I wouldn't mind that at all hell I might even enjoy it." He laughed at his own words before pulling up in the grass in front of his house and walked out of the car. As he was pulling his sister out of the car Scott woke up and snarled at me and then at Derek. "stiles out of the car and get away from him now." I nodded my head and ran over towards the door when I heard the sound of something creaking and noticed that the front door was being too open very slowly. I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder out of the darkness of the house. I looked up to see that it was papa Hale and he looked more pist then the first time that I met him. "Oh great you're what is the meaning of this ." As he said that Erica showed up in a red sports car and restrained Scott who was trying to kill Derek. But he seemed fine like it didn't even phase him as he carted Cora into the house and laid her on the couch. Derek's dad directed me into the house and I sat down next to Cora who was starting to wake up.

Derek walked outside to help settle Scott and try to get him to calm down while Cora ground and open her eyes they were blood shot red. Her mother walked over to us and gave her a glass of water that she took thankfully and looked at her before looking at me "I don't get it how did you get drunk with your accelerated healing you can't get drunk." I looked at Cora as she smiled guiltily at her mother. "I might have turned off my healing and I was completely useless when the Dragon attacked the party. Derek and Erica have to fight alone even the pup was more useful than me. I wouldn't have gotten drunk if I had known that we were going to be attacked so soon." Her mother looked at her and glared before turning to look at me "Thank you for looking after my daughter and I am sorry that your friend just tried to kill you, it's the full moon he isn't thinking straight is was bound to happen to someone just be glad we got to him first." She smiled at me before walking out of the room and helping them bring Scott into the room. Derek's mom crouched down to look him in the eyes for a moment before she shot him with a sedative and he knocked out and I sighed and looked at her and she smiled warmly at me. "Derek would you go wake your siblings and tell them to meet in the study we should discuss the matter of that dragon Deaton isn't in town for a couple of days so we will have to discuss matters without him." I looked at Derek and he eyed me warily and she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry Cora is going to stay with Stiles so Scott doesn't do something drastic when the sedative wears off." He nodded his head and smiled at me before winking and running down the my heart to flutter which no doubt he and the other Hales heard.

I turned to Cora and she smiled at me as a girl with bed head ran down the stairs I noticed that it was Laura and smiled at her and she simply groaned. "Who got murder now and why is he tired to a chair." I looked at her and she smirked at me before groaning and I heard fighting. "Oh, by the way, Luca and Derek are fighting again." A kid that only looked a year or two older then I ran up behind Laura that had to be Dean. He had the same brown hair as his mom but the amazing gray eyes from his dad. I heard whimpering and growling and turned towards the hallway that Derek had run down. "Knock that shit off right now." I heard mumbling and whining but papa Hale had Derek's ear in one hand and Luca's ear in the other hand as he walked down the hallway. He dragged the both of them into the study while the others looked at each other for a moment before laughing and going and I sat on the couch watching Scott he didn't move or make a sound but there was something off about him something that told me that I wasn't going to be safe without Derek. I looked over to the study and wished that I had super hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Monstrous Pack

Derek POV

My ear was burning when my father finally let me go it was bad enough that i was being treated like a child but in front of my sibling they will never let me live it down. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and I looked to see Eric resting her head on my shoulder she looked exhausted. Her blond curls were hiding her face but I could smell it on her she just wanted to go to sleep. I looked over to see my mother, father and uncle talking about something and for a moment I thought about listening in but I am sure that they were going to tell us anyway so there was no point and eavesdropping. I sighed and sat on the couch dragging Erica with me she curled her feet up on the couch and she sighed out in relief to get off of her feet if only for a moment. The others looked at us like we had two heads they thought that it was weird that we were close. We tried the dating thing and it didn't work out we went our different ways but stayed friends it's not our fault if other people couldn't do the same. I looked at my father his gray eyes and jet black hair were like a mirror image of mine own. "Alright the both of you took on this beast and it seemed interested in killing any Hale it could get his hands on either by blood or venom." I looked at him and then at Erica and she sighed and sat up so that we were both looking at the pack. "We really don't know much I was looking after Scott from afar making sure that he didn't do anything stupid like shift. I heard Stiles trying to convince him that he was a wolf and that he shouldn't have been there with that Argent girl but he didn't listen. After that we heard screaming outside and thought that there was something wrong. Me and Derek ran out of the house and left Cora in charge of watching him but the minute we left she started to the time that we got to the back of the house she was standing there like a bump on a log while Peter's beta was fighting the dragon."

Erica finished and my mother's eyes widen at the mention of Cora and how she failed her duties but she always found a reason to put the blame on someone else whenever Cora failed or did something stupid. I groaned and looked at my father knowing about what was going to come next. My mother's eyes glowed red as she glared at the two of us her usually calm face hardened and pisted off like we were the ones in the wrong for answering dads question. "You let her get drunk she didn't do it on her own you let her do it you told her to. My little girl would never do something as irresponsible as drinking. Especially underage this has to be your fault, Erica." She scoffed at my mother's words and that probably wasn't smart considering she is one of three alphas in the room. "She 16 not some pretty little princess that you have to protect and rearranged the truth for. Your daughter turns off her healing at every part she goes to and gets wasted and all those nights that she said she spent at my house were a lie. But I'm sure you already knew that Cora likes to drink and fuck random guys. I'm not her sister I'm her packmate and it's not my job to police what she does that would be the alphas job." She glared at her and snarled as she started to move across the room but dad grabbed her flashing his eyes red and glaring at her. We all like to pretend that they all have equal control over the pack but the truth is dad is the top dog. He turned to look at Eric and she sighed "We told you to keep a low profile not throw a party." She snorted once again "Excuse the hell out of me but I'm pretty sure that it is normal behavior for a teenager to throw a party when her parents are out of town. I'm sure that normal behavior for teenagers to drink even though they are under the legal age. You're my alpha not my father you can't police what I do outside of the pack." I watched Erica stare them down and he sighed and leaned against the wall still holding onto my mother that looked like she could lose it at any time.

I sighed and looked at my father I'm glad that if two of them were to die it would be Laura and Luca that would be the new alphas and not me. "If we are keeping track this new pack that is supposed to wipe us out now includes an alpha werewolf, a rare form of Wendigo and a dragon. He looked to be pure blood no human anywhere in his genes. He had the gold and silver scales. Normally dragons hale from Greece like the legends suggests yet it is here. That makes no sense the real question should be what other monsters do they have in their pack." I looked at my father and he nodded his head and sighed "For now there is no way to know but there is another issue that we will have to deal with in a couple of hours." I growled under my breath I didn't want to have to talk about this I knew that it was coming I just didn't think that it would be with the whole pack. Dad looked at me and I sighed "She gets here with Luna at 6 she going to drop her off and then head to into town to stay with Chris for the night before leaving." I looked at him and he sighed and my mother glared at me "How could you let her take Luna what if she killed her" I snarled at her and she seems genuinely hurt. "She might hate what Luna is but she is still her daughter and she won't kill her. She asked to take her for two weeks and I let her so drop it." I glared at my mother and she sighed and my dad nodded along with my reasoning. "Very well come tomorrow morning when the rest of the pack is here we will discuss what to do with the new pack. Until then Scott Mccall. We needed to deal with him he has to be taught or else he will kill everyone in this town. For now, we should keep him here and if he stays the human is going to stay so for now. Put Scott in the cellar and Derek show Stiles to one of the guest rooms. Erica, I want you to stay the night as well come tomorrow we start to make some moves." I looked at my father and nodded my head before I stood up with Erica stumbling next to me.

We walked out of the room and Cora was glaring at Erica who simply scoffed and walked up over to the stairs waiting for me. I sighed and turn to look at Stiles "Come on Stiles you're going to stay the night here and tomorrow everything will be explained to you." I looked at him and he nodded his head and blushed a little bit before we walked to the stars where Erica was waiting. She was pulling her hair back as we climbed the steps she seemed more than a little-pisted off and I am sure that it had something to do with my mother. I walked past my room but Erica walked into it and I stopped and looked at her as she started to take her clothes off. "Uh, what do you think that you are doing?" I looked at her son she rolled her eyes "What so your sister can die my hair or cut it all off in my sleep I don't think so." I sighed and continued to walk down the hall until we reached a small corridor with more stairs, I walked up to them and looked at Stiles. "Come on follow me" He nodded his head starting to get nervous "I won't kill you, Stiles, now come on I'm tired and I would like to go to bed." He follows me up the few steps and there was a door I opened it to reveal a large room the size of a living room maybe a little bit bigger. There were light brown crouches surround a tv and off to the left was a king sized bed with at least 4 pillows on it. "This use to be Milas room but she was terrified to stay here alone so we moved her down to the second floor. But you welcome to stay here as long as you want there is food in the mini fridge and the tv works. There is also a bathroom to the right the white door with the H on the knob leads to the bathroom." He turns to look at me wide eyed and I smiled at him before nodding my mead to go in but he closed the door and look at me. I smiled and pushed him up against the door and brought my lips to his ear. "You should head to bed Stiles this was a long and hard day and I would hate for you to be too exhausted tomorrow when we talk." I smiled seductively at him before turning around and walking back down the stairs towards my room.

I walked into the room and saw Erica laying in one of my tee-shirts and a pair of my sweats like she used to when we were together. It was hard not to sleep with her when she looked that good, I sighed and laid in the spot next to her and she started to laugh and she rolled onto her stomach and place a hand on my chest. Her breathing started to slow and her eyelids dropped like they were too heavy to hold up. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, I sighed and she began to speak. "I heard what you said to him and I heard his heartbeat rise you were playing with him. You're so devious you know that he likes you and I can smell it on you, you like him too so why play a game." I rolled my eyes as I drifted off to sleep with Erica collapsed on me. I heard a beeping sound that woke me from my dream and I wasn't the only one, I looked down to see that Erica was straddling me and I sighed and turned to see that it was 5:50 and I grabbed my phone and looked down to see that there was a text. _"On my way be there in 5 get your lazy ass up._ " I groaned as I looked at the text. Erica smiled at me before rolling off and getting out of the bed and I followed after her. I crept down the stairs and looked to see that there was someone passed out on the couch. I turned to see that it was Cora she didn't feel like getting off the couch or she didn't have the energy to do it. I wake over to the kitchen to started to brew the coffee when I got a text. _"Come to the front door"_ I turned the pot on and walked over to the front door and opened it to see a women with curly blond hair and blue eyes looking at me in leggings and a blue tanktop. She was holding a little girl with curly black hair and blue eyes, she was sucking on her thumb and was holding a stuffed brown bear. I glared at her and sighed "I just got her to stop doing that what the hell did you do." I lifted Luna out of her arms and cradled her as she snuggled closer into my chest suddenly no longer feeling the need to suck her thumb.

Kate sighed and looked at her before hatred flared in her eyes when she looked at me, "I didn't do anything she just had a bad dream and she wanted you but I couldn't get her to calm down." I nodded my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder and run to see that Erica was looking at me. I sighed and looked at Kate and she glared at Erica "I thought that the two of you broke up" I look at her and growled "That's none of your business what I do you left me and tried to kill my family by setting them on fire and then trying to give up my daughter for adoption and pretend that she never existed thank god the sheriff gave me a heads up." I glared at her and then at the 4 year old in my arms. She sighed and looked at me before turning to walk away "I said that I was sorry that doesn't mean that I want to hurt her now that i know her." I rolled my eyes a closed the door on her face before walking up the stairs and placing Luna in her room. Before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Erica pouring to cups of coffee and handing one to me black while she poured half and half into hers with 6 spoons full of sugar. "So why didn't you tell her that we are broken up it's not like it matters you have your sights set on new prey and I got Boyd so why not tell her." I rolled my eye and sipped my coffee before turning the living room tv on. "No, the point is it's none of her..." I felt my eyes widen when I look to see that 13 teen people were murdered at a movie theater the other night. "It was said that the skulls were smashed to pieces while other were burned are even missing heart what killed them in so many different ways is unknown but whoever did this is a sick person." I watched as a petite woman with black hair and dark black eyes spoke to the camera. I sighed and looked at Erica and she sighed and I looked right back at the tv. "Its unknown what their motives only that they killed 12 people and injured another 30. One of the witness had this to say." The view of the camera already switched to a girl with strawberry blond hair and a kid with blue eyes and brown hair. "His eyes they were black and soulless he was a monster. We tried to run but a man with glowing green eyes was blocking us from the door. They just kept killing people and they wouldn't stop no matter how much people screamed and begged for their lives. They just kept killing."

I watched the girl cry and I watched the kid wrapped his arm around her and pull her away from the camera, reporters could be such vultures. I sighed and turned the sound off when I heard someone walking towards the kitchen. I turned to see Cora glaring at Erica and I sighed and looked at the two of them having silent battles of wills. I sighed and got up and poured myself another cup off coffee and just watch the news as it played out scenes of dead bodies littering the floor of the movie complex. I sighed and looked towards Cora and Erica "You know if it was that pack of supernaturals they will no doubt come after us as wells we should alert the Argents that we had nothing to do with this. But I doubt that mom and dad will even consider it they will want to do things their way but with Kate back in town I doubt that they will rant to risk anything." I looked at the two of them and for a moment they stopped glaring at each other to glare at me. "No offense Der I love you and all of that but you aren't an alpha and you don't make the choice." I sighed and glared a Cora she is such a brat when she wants to be. Erica smiled and nodded her head at me and I knew that she was behind me no matter what.

I sat and watched the news for a couple of hours when people started to walk down the stairs they all walked in and out of the kitchen while I cooked for Luna. She would be awake for a little bit and I was going to make her pancakes. I was sizzling the bacon when I hear footsteps behind me. "A man that can cook and my life is complete." I turned to see Stiles standing there with a cocky smile on his face and he stalked over to me. I turned off the stove and place the bacon on a separate plate as I made the pancake batter and dropped the chocolate chips in the batter before taking a scope on my finger and sucking on it to make sure that it tasted right. I turn to look at Stiles and I could practically smell the arousal on him. I walked over to him and he started to back up until I pushed him up against a counter. He griped the marbled counters and muttered some prays under his breath to not lose it. I smiled and noticed that there was some pancake batter on his neck. I pointed to it and he looked down and then back at me. I sighed and reached down and licked it off of his neck before he shivered under me. I laughed and looked at him and sighed as I saw the look of wanting in his eyes and I didn't need to smell the lust to know that he wanted me. I smiled and looked at him. "Derek Hale!" I could hear the tone in my father's voice that he knew exactly what we were doing in here but I couldn't be sure. "Yes sir?" I looked at Stiles before drifting my vision to his lips and licking my own. "Knock it off now Luna will be up soon." I groaned and backed away from him and went back to making the pancakes and he took a seat and watched me. Trying to hide the boner that was poking through his jeans. I laughed and flip the pancakes when I heard little feet running down the stairs. "Good morning." I smiled to myself at she spoke cheerfully and ran around like a little kid.

Stiles looked at me confused and then like at the entryway to the kitchen I knew that there was no one there so he must have been trying to look into the living room but couldn't or wouldn't risk getting up. I laughed to myself as I took out two plates and place a stack of pancake on each and then added some bacon before handing a plate to Stiles and smiled as I placed the other on the table. I heard feet hitting against the cold wooden floors and I turned to see Luna running towards me in gray sweatpants and one of my shirts. Her curly black hair was wild as she ran over to me and jumped into my arms and I smiled at her. "Hey daddy" I laughed at her big toothy grin and I smiled before stealing a glance at Stiles who was smiling slyly at me. I placed Luna in her chair and watched her eat her food while hovering behind her looking at Stiles before I notice his line of sight and look back to the tv that was still showing the murders that have been on tv all morning. I sighed and looked at Luna as she ate her food happily and turn to look at me. "You have a good time with Kate?" I looked over to see Erica smiling at Luna and she nodded her head "Yeah mommy, Kate took me to the movies and to the fair and to a convention with lots of guns." I was drinking a cup of coffee when I heard that and choked on my drink. "She took you were" She looked at me and whimpered at my tone,it was a little too harsh for her. "She took me to a gun show, it was huge" She stretched her arms out to show me how big. I smiled at her and nodded my head before looking at Erica who nodded her head at me and walked out into the back yard leaving the sliding glass door open for me. "Listen to Stiles okay Luna?" She nodded her head and I look at him "Mind watching her for a few minutes." She shook his head no and I sighed and walked out into the back with Erica and called Kate who answer the phone after one ring. "You kind is out of control you better get them under control."

Right off the bat she was assuming that I was the one in the wrong my guess was that she was talking about the massacre. "That wasn't us you idiot and that isn't why I am calling you. You took our 4 year old daughter to a gun that you were in her life for 2 weeks you took mine and Ericas. I only let you take her under the pretense that she doesn't know you're her birth mother. Erica raised her when I'm at work so it was who Luna thought of as her mother and I am not telling her otherwise." I was growling at her and she sighed and I put the phone on speaker so that Erica could hear. "One no matter what she thinks I am her biological mother and that is all that matters to me. Oh and no I just told her it was as gun show we were really doing a hunt. There was a creature on the loose that was getting out of control." I growled at the phone and I could have sworn I heard Kate flinched. "You took her on a hunt she is 4 what happens if an argent or any other hunter decided to kill her to not everyone believes in the code you can testify to that." I was snarling at the phone and Erica took it out of my hand and glared at me before taking the phone and shoving me downwards so that I was sitting under a tree. She straddle me using her weight to keep me pinned. "Kate you can't just take her on hunts to kill her own kind and Derek you can't lose your temper like this and we had nothing to do with the movies massacre so you better not come after wouldn't want to orphan our daughter because you will never have custody." Erica insisted I calm down but that wasn't going to happen but Kate simply continue to talk. "Well it's too late for that my brother and a group of hunters are heading there now. Good luck" She hung up the phone and i heard the sound of approaching cars. I growled and looked at her and she nodded her head before we walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind me. Erica walked towards the front while I looked at Luna she was talking to Stiles about different breeds of dogs and what her favorite was. "Luna" I looked at her and she smiled at me and I kissed her on the forehead "Stay here with Stiles I have some pack business to take care of." She nodded her head and I looked at Stiles. "Your friend Scott is in the basement take the descending staircase and you should see him don't come out of the basement okay? If they see you they will think you are one of us a wolf and then they might decide to kill you." He gulped and nodded his head as Luna got up and took his hand showing him where to go and talking his ear off the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Never Trust A Argent

Stiles POV

Luna directed me towards the secret staircase and I started to descend with Luna in my arms I doubt that if I let her hit her head or something Derek wouldn't still want to go out with me. I expected it to smell dark and dank maybe the smell of mold or the sound of a leaky pipe but there was nothing like that it smelled like chocolate chip cookies. Luna started to squirm in my arms and I looked down at her. "Let me go I have to turn the lights on." She started to growl at me as her eyes turned a golden yellow they looked beautiful. I put her down and she ran off the only thing I heard was the pitter patter of her feet as she ran across the floor barefoot. I heard the sound of something being flipped and then lights turn back on flooding the room with golden light. The cellar looked more like a guest room or another part of the house rather than where they hid wolves. There was a fuzzy white crapart with 4 three seater couches around it and two of them were pushed up against the wall. There was a flat screen hanging up on the wall it looks to be a 62 inch and a bar off to the side. I looked around for Scott and found him passed out on the floor with a circle of black ash around him. Luna ran up from behind me and smiled wide. "Waky,waky wolf" I smiled at she broke the layer of ash and started to poke Scott in the cheek. At first he moaned in protest then it became a grunt and inevitably a growl but Luna kept poking. "Don't take that tone with me, I have been a wolf longer than you now get up." She stomped her foot on Scotts hand and he howled out in pain and Luna looked pretty proud of herself.

Scoot slowly opened his eyes and glared at the little girl before looking at his surrounding and becoming utterly confused. I sighed and looked at him and then at Luna. "Luna why don't you go sit on the couch while I talk to Scott." She glared at me and her eyes started to glow gold again "Do you want me to tell daddy you weren't listening." She looked at me her pouty lip came out for a second before she ran over to the couch and turned the tv on. I turned towards Scott and smiled as he sighed and rubbed his head. "what happened?" I looked at him and smiled before sitting on the floor and trying to explain it the best I could. "I fought a what and turn into a what an I tried to kill you and Derek and his uncle is the one that turned me and now I have to stay here and learn how to control it or I could kill people in town." I sighed and nodded my head "You fought a dragon for all of 5 seconds then you passed out and Erica and Derek took care of it. Then we got you in the car and by the time that we got to the Hale house you tried to kill me and Derek. Everything you else you seemed to have gotten right." I sighed and looked over to see Luna staring intenitly at something and I turned back to Scott who was now looking at Luna. "Okay and who's her father?" He looked at me confused for a moment before Luna growled and got up from the couch and ran up the stairs. I look at the tv screen and saw it to, "Crap" I ran up the stairs with Scott following after me we had to get Luna before the hunters saw her or whatever that even meant to this family. They wouldn't kill a 4 year old would they?

I ran through the hallways and say that she was already standing by the door snarling at someone I walked to get a closer look and noticed a man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes looking at her while there was a gun pointed at Derek. He seems confused for a moment but then looked at a girl with dark black curly hair and dark brown eyes. Was that Allison? She had a bow leveled to Erica and the other wolves surround the two Argents getting ready to kill them at a moment's notice. "Chris take that gun away from my face before you get hurt." Derek seemed very relaxed almost as if he didn't care if there was a gun pointed in his face like he knew that Chris couldn't pull it. "Or what Derek?" I watched how in one swift movement Derek grabbed the gun out of his hands and bent it till it was completely useless. Allison switch her bow to Derek but he just glared at her and she sighed and was about to release the string when her father I'm guessing put his hand up telling her to stop. Eric bent down and picked up Luna and she snuggle close to her mom as Derek glared at Chris. "Argent we had nothing to do with the massacre but we are aware that you sent your daughter after Scott to learn all she could before killing him. That's a nasty trick and you tried that once already." Allison sneered at the mention of Scott's name as she glared at Thalia who was the one that said it. Chris sighed and looked at Luna for a moment before glaring at Derek. "Who kid is that don't tell me you turn children now?" Derek snorted in pure defiance "Luna Hale, as in born a wolf as in my daughter so piss off." I looked at Derek his temper was going to get the better of him one of theses days. I sighed and watched as his back muscles contracted as he tried to resist the urge to kill Argent. He nodded his head and turned to Luna and smiled one more time "Where did she get those blue eyes from a Hale has either gray eyes or brown eyes." I rolled my eyes what did that have to do with anything. "Ericas mother has blue eyes now piss off."

I turned to look at Erica who was still holding the little girl that was still growling at Chris he smiled at her but she sneered at him and he sighed and looked at Derek. "Erica how old are you." I looked at Derek and his eyebrows twitched a little bit and Erica smiled at him but you could see that it was forced. "24" She didn't look 24 to me but then again i had never seen her in our school before if she was a senior then I would have seen her, remembered her. Chris turned to Allison who leveled her bow right back to his face. I sighed and looked back to see Scott heartbroken by the actions of Allision he thought that she really did love him. I sighed and went back to looking at Derek and Erica whatever there lie was I could spot it, one thing was for sure she really was 24. "Why would you be in highschool if you are 24 if that was true that you graduated college too." She rolled her eyes and looked at Papa Hale and he nodded his head before she started to talk. "I was told that since I look so young that I could sneak into the school and make sure that Scott didn't kill anyone until he got proper training." She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious before Luna started to move around and struggle in her arms. She wiggled until Erica put her down and Luna glared at Chris before walking over to Derek's dad and reached her arms out and he lifted her up and she smile wide at him before glaring at Chris. "We did not kill these peoples." Chris nodded his head and looked at Allison and sighed and nodded his head before looking at papa hale. "Danny we won't come after you but we both know that for the interest of our people we need to kill this new threat." He nodded his head and Chris and Allison walked away and Luna smiled a big toothy grin before looking at Derek who was glaring at her. Her smile wavered for a moment before he smiled back at her and turned to look at me and glared. "I told you to watch her not let her run up the stairs." I looked at him and shrugged my shoulder walking out into the open. "I was but when I went to catch Scott up she ran out of the room."

Luna looked at us confused and then shrugged it off and order her grandpa to walk back into the house and he looked at Derek and then at me and sighed. "Derek take the human here and head into town with Cora and see if you can find out what happen at the massacre. Laura and Luca head to the military base and see if those things came back. We will try to get in contact with our emanossry. Go" I watched Derek nod his head before he grabbed me by the shoulder and moved towards his car dragging me along with him. I looked at him as Cora smiled at me before looking at Scott. I sighed all the girls went for him sure I was gay but it hurt you know. I sat in the back while Cora took the front. I sighed and stared out of the window and looked at the passing scenery as we drove by. I sighed and looked at the trees as they passed by. I sighed and looked at the two Hale siblings they weren't saying something but there was this tension that needed to be ended. "So Erica isn't Luna mom is she?" I looked at Derek and he looked in the mirror and sighed. "Not biologically but she help me raise Luna when we were dating and Luna just assumed that had to be her mother I wasn't going to tell her no and me and Erica were dating till about a couple of months ago. Me and Kate dated me when I was 18 but when she did something unforgivable and I left her. A couple months later I get a call saying that my daughter was given up to the government without my consent. I was confused so I went to see what was going on and Kate was there. She lost her rights and then I started to date Erica she was there to take care of Luna when I was on tour or head to go on missions that simple." Derek look forward not once looking at me like he was trying to hiding something. I sighed and looked to see that the movie complex was showing up in the distance. I saw two shadows standing off to the side and noticed that they were two people standing off to the side both of them women. One of them I noticed was Allison but the one I didn't know. She had curly blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was slim but she had strong biceps and a great rack. Or at least they were big I heard the two hales in the front sneer and I sighed and watch as they pulled up next to the figures and Derek got out of the car and glare at the blond women.

She smiled at me and then looked at Derek and Cora who wouldn't even look at her they simply turn to Allison and glared "So your mini Chris only worse and a total bitch, great well we are going in, you stay out here and guard. Oh and before you object remember that we had the supersense and we know what we are dealing with seeing as how we are in the supernatural community." She glared at me and pointed a finger in my direction "Well what is he doing here he ain't a part of the supernatural community." Allison said that while rolling her eyes like I was the one that was the problem and not her who was trying to kill my best friend. I sighed and glared at her before taking out a police badge in my pocket and a key card. "I took the key card from my dad along with his badge they help me get into crime scene and last time I checked bitch you don't have one." She gawked at me and that turned into a look of loathing. "What did I ever do to you Stiles?" I glared at her she had to be kidding me she was the one that thought that it was okay to kill Scott all because of something that wasn't even his fault. I sighed "Cause you bitch you tried to kill my best friend and last time I check you don't be nice to people who try to kill people that you care about." I glared at her before pushing past her and I turned back to see a hurt look on Derek's face before he pushed past me and started to smell around.

About an hour had passed and there was nothing there was nothing that told me anything about it maybe the others, the wolves must have better luck. I turned to see Cora moving thick strands of hair and placing the the behind the hair. I saw her sniffing something and I walked over to her and looked over to Derek who seemed angry then usually. I crouched down and looked to see that there was some purple blood. I sighed watched her sniff it and then licked it and look up at me. I tried not to cringe it was gross and weird to think that she would like some random purple blood that could have some disease. "The blood is sweet like candy it could be a witch or a siren. Their blood, their sweat, even their looks are all designed to lure people or monsters closer and by the time that they realize what is going on it's too late for them to run." I looked at Derek and sighed before looking back at Cora "He's avoiding me like the plague was it something that I said." I looked at her and she shook her head sadly at me before looking at Derek. "Its not what you said its Kate the blond women out there keeping guard that was her. She burned our house down when we were on vacation and when we came back we had no place to live our dad's brother was visiting and he was burned alive it was tragic and in the end we had nowhere to live. We rebuilt but Kate never took the fall and now Derek blames himself and having a child with her no matter how much I love my niece we all know her real mother destroyed our lives. It broke Derek and other than Erica he hasn't been with anyone. He likes you try not to screw it up." I nodded my head and looked at Derek and he sighed and walked over to us and looked down at Cora. "Alright the glowing black eyes mean Siren plus the black blood I found over there that smelled a lot like perfume that would point to a siren. So if we are keeping count that would be a siren, windigo, wolf and a dragon but there species never got by the way I heard everything you said supersense remember." I looked at him worriedly for a second but Cora simply smile and looked down to whatever she was looking at. "What did you find there is still one creature to identify." Cora looked at him and sighed before looking at me "I think that it is a witch and one that is old blood by the looks of it but I have never heard of a witch with glowing eyes." I look at the two of them trying to think but what if they got it wrong, "We are talking about Lydia first hand account. But what if there were three, the glowing black eyes, and the glowing green eyes, but what if there was a third one that was damaged."

I heard a clacking sound and turned to see that there was something that sounded like a wicked laugh. A laugh that I had never heard of before. I sighed and turned to see that there was a women standing over to the door. Smiling at us like she was ready to kill us. I sighed and looked at Derek and Cora who groaned and looked at me and then at the women. Her hair was pitch black and her pale skin was the only way that I could even see her. There was a aura that surrounds her that glowed with dark power and I could heard growls starting to build in their throats. "Stiles go hid and try to stay out of the way if you die that would be a misfortunate." I looked at Derek did he really just say that it would be a misfortune. Cora turned back to look at me and smiled "He means that if you were to die that he would be deeply upset now run." I looked at them and then hightailed it out of the there running towards the car. I open the door and slid inside only to find that the argent women were in there. They weren't even trying to provide back up and that was what they were here for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Alphas Arrive

Derek POV

"Would you get out of the way you mutt!" I heard Cora shirking as the witch casted some spell shooting volleys of white hot intense fire balls her way one right after the other, I smelled singed fur as I watched Cora wolf form taking a beating her brown fur getting matted and covered in crimson red. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for long but I couldn't move it was like some great weight was pushing me against the wall keeping me in place. Like invisible shackles but not matter how hard that I fought there was no way out of this spell I could only look at some invisible force shooting fire balls at my sister. The witch hid well in the darkness making it impossible to see her let alone find a weak point. All I could hear was this wicked cackling as Cora was sent flying towards me, being pin to the wall next to me. I turned to look at her this distressed and horrified look on her face as she tried to fight against this invisible force. "Don't bother little girl you won't be able to move all you will be able to do is scream like a little bitch as I cut you from your crotch to your neck." Again that cackling that i associated with raking your nails against a chalkboard flooded my ears. But I couldn't find the source no matter how hard I tried to find it there was nothing. I growled into the empty darkness hoping that it might cause the witch to show herself but I saw nothing. Only the echo of her laughter made me sure that there was even an enemy to fight. "Oh poor little pups those humans outside don't seem concerned in helping you. Sucks doesn't it to know someone that once said that they love you won't even bother to try and save you." I snarled at the thought of Kate that horrid bitch would get what was coming to her but not before I made it out of this alive not before I got to see Luna and Erica one last time. Not till I got to see that little dork smile at me like he had it all figured out.

I felt something it was like a force that drove me out of my thoughts that kept me from escaping. Almost like there was someone else in my head almost like... "Hey you bitch get the hell out of my head if I am going to die it won't be with your ass mind fucking me. Take you snaggle tooth and giants warts and get the fuck out of my face." I started to fight against my magical restraints and it felt like fire in my blood the energy it took to fight the spell was greater than I have and I doubt that i would be able to break it and even if I did I wouldn't have any strength to fight against her or he or it whatever the hell this which was. I felt the hair on my arms stand up and I peered out into the darkness only hoping that I could or would catch a glimpse of the thing that was about to kill me but all I saw was a large burst of blue angry as I was hit with lighting and raced out of the movie-plex. I felt the cool air against my skin and it was signed and was charged from the bolt of lightning that hit me. "It's true what they saw about wolves that your biggest weakness are fire and lighting. I wonder what would happen if you got a combination of the two. I looked up to see a woman more beautiful than anything that i have ever saw. She had auburn hair shiny and glimmering in the moonlight. Wait moonlight how long were we in there how long have we been fighting her. Her pale white skin was glistening with sweating and glowing from a powerful dark aura that surrounded her but it only made her look more beautiful like a goddess. I watched as her right hand glow with a dangerous red aura and her left glowed with a bright blue aura. As she whispered some incantation under her breath her deep brown almost black eyes looked down on me and she thursted both her hands together in an outward motion. Sparks and flames shot out pushing me against something hard and cold. I felt my head spinning and my skin burning. I wanted to scream or yell out in pain to be defiant but I was utterly exhausted. It took all I had just to stay awake long enough to see my death coming.

I rolled onto my stomach and used my arms to push myself up only to see that the thing my back crashed into my was car, a large indent of my body was sticking out of the back passenger door. I peered inside and saw Stiles shivering with what looked a large gash on his arms. Like something or someone sliced into him and I knew who it had to be the cowards they cut him and left him for bait and took off .I could smell the blood coming from the car and I saw the tracks in the gravel road they left the moment that it got tough they are cowards you can never trust a Argent my father's words even now are hunting me. I turned to see the witch in all of her glory looking down at me with this look of pride in her eyes. But also pity like I was a weakling that needed to die but even in her great power she felt some kind of shame for besting me like it wasn't even something worth bragging about. I snarled and felt myself shifting. I was driven by a primal rage for what happened to Stiles and what was happening to me and my sister and those cowards they all filled me with such rage I couldn't contain it. My bones ached with rage as a new sense of power filled my body. I jumped onto her and bit deep into her throat growling and snarling as I clawed at her upper torso. You can't cast a spell if you can't speak you bitch. I pulled my head back while my jaws were still clamped ready to rip her throat out when I felt a strong hand grabbed me by the nap of my neck and throw me to the ground. I looked up to see a man a wolf was more like it .His eyes glowed a crimson red but it was far brighter than anything that I have ever seen. "Not bad little wolf but our pack will still win." I shifted back and started to get up when he simply disappeared from my line of sight. I leaned up against the car door making it impossible for Stiles to even get out of the car. My body ached and it took everything that I had to get up but Cora was still in there and she is in no condition to be walking.

After a moment of two of silence I collected my thoughts and pushed myself against the car door and walked into the hole that my body created and walked over to the wall where Cora was passed out. I smell the blood coming off of her and I knew that she wasn't healing she couldn't heal if she was passed out. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me stumbling in the dark as I smelled the stench of death coming off of her. Only was that the stench that the witch left behind when she casted a spell of was Cora really dying. I collapsed next to her body trying to fight trying to stand and carry her out but I was kidding myself I couldn't move it was like two cinder block weights were attached to my legs and I just couldn't move. I turned Cora over and saw a large gash going down her chest to her stomach the witch wasn't kidding when she said that. I took off my leather jacekt and tied it as a turnacket to her stomach before taking my shirt off and wrapping her chest the best that i could before lifting her up and walking toward the car. I felt the cold air hit my skin and it took all my strength to keep from falling on my face. I noticed that the car door was open and Stiles was leaning against the side of the car, looking more pale than ever before. Even his cute little freckles were gone. He held a hand to his injured arm and I sighed and laid Cora down on the back seat. "Take that sweater off and wrap it around your arm then get in the front seat we need to head home now." I looked at him and he simply nodded his head and got to work as he walked to the car door and got in. I opened my door and collapsed in the front for a moment letting my eyes slid closed. "Derek are you okay" I heard his voice but it was fading almost like he wasn't even there. "So tired..." I heard my voice but it sounded like someone was strangling me and I was gasping for life. "Please don't hate me for this" I was confused what the hell was he talking about but at this moment I didn't care. I felt a sharp pain in my face and my eyes fluttered open and I saw Stiles pulling his arm back.

I turned the keys in the ignition letting the cool metal of the keys wake me up before spreading down the highway back to the reserve. "Would you like to tell me what the hell happened." I look at Stiles and sighed "We were fighting the witch hoping for some back up and we were getting our ass handed to us. But I suppose that would tend to happen if your backup cowers in the car with you Stiles. Oh then slashes you and leaves you for dead so that they could get in their car and drive away. Cora is dying, you are hurt and I am pretty sure that I'm going to be catatonic after the amount of electricity that just went through my heart." I looked at him for a moment before I saw the lights in the distant, every light in house was on and I know that couldn't be good. Did something happen while we were gone. "Stiles how long were we in the." I looked at him for another moment before turning back to the road, I felt my eyes slowly starting to slip and I tried with all my might to stay awake but it was just another battle I was losing. I hear him groan out in pain as I pulled into the driveway there were other cars there cars that belonged to the hunters and I notice that one of them was Kate's car the other Chris those assholes leave us for dead and then drive to our house for safety you have got to be kidding me. "I ran out of the movie theater and the sun was still up but as time passed by the other two started to get frantic Allison more so than Kate in a last ditch attempt to save their lives, they force me out of the car, sliced my arm opened hoping that what ever attacked you would come after me next then they got into their car and sped off never to be seen again." I nodded my head as I pulled up to the house and honked the horn three times before struggling to get out of the car.

I manage to open the door and close it leaning against it for support but my eyes were already starting to close till I felt a light slap on my face and open my eyes to reveal a bald black man looking at me. "Deaton your back?" I look at him confusion on my face as well as pain. "Well it doesn't matter help Cora she is dying I can smell it" He nodded his head at me and open the door to the back and I collapsed to the ground. I heard faint whisper and people yelling my name but the only thing that I could hear was my own heartbeat slowing down. Here I thought that I would live longer than 24 guess not. There was this bright light hitting my eyes and I slowly came back to conscious hearing mumbles voices and exhaustion going around. "You said that he was said that they were dead " I heard someone yelling "You said that you saw him yourself you saw it kill them." Allison did you lie to me" "Why would I lie to you Scott a love you" I groaned that a a total and completely lie. "Lies all of it lies all you Argents do is kill our kind there is no room in your heart for love only hatred and death." I slowly slid my eyes open to see that Laura was by my side I groaned a little in protest as I started to sit up pain shooting through my chest. I looked at her and then at the door to where Deaton was no doubt checking out Cora and Stiles. I look towards the door frame where Erica was holding Luna this worried expression on her face and tears in her eyes. I ran over to her and pulled the both of them into a deep hug refusing to let go. I could feel eyes on my back human eyes at my back but I didn't care. I pulled away and kissed Erica on the head before holding Luna in my arms and trying to look at the rest of the pack then back to the Agents. Chris really did seem surprised to see me alive while the other two Kate and Allison looked guilty like they didn't think that we would come out alive and I was filled with that same white hot anger as before.

I handed Luna over to Erica and crept over to Allison snatching her by the neck and pushing her up against the wall letting my claws sink deep into her skin. I could hear the guns cocking and clicking. I knew that Chris was standing right next to me I could feel his hot breath at the nape of my neck.I snorted at him as he put the gun closer to my temple. "Put her down she did nothing to you." I laughed harshly and looked at him and then at the fear in Allison's eyes. "Please don't" I heard her pleading but it wasn't for her life "Why you don't want daddy to know what you did." I threw her to the other side of the room and looked at Kate before shutting my eyes to Chris snatching the gun out of his hands and bending it. "Derek what is the meaning of this." I leaned against the wall folding my arms and looking at my mother and then at my father who had just walked out of the room with Deaton right behind him. "Well Derek you heard your mother explain." I looked at my father for a moment before looking at Chris. "Your daughter and sister left us for dead when the witch attack I told Stiles to hide in the car, he didn't have weapons or any powers he would only get himself killed. Me and Cora fought and that wich almost killed the both of us. I was hit with such a strong spell of fire and lighting that i got flung through the wall and hit my back and the car. When I looked inside Stiles was bleeding out from a large gash on his side. The Argent bitches sliced him open and used him as bait and ran away leaving us to fight the witch. Luckily I managed to get the upper hand and was about to finish her off when the alpha showed up and threw me off of her. If we had back up the witch probably one of their more powerful pack mates would be dead and we could have would have taken the alpha but you thought that it would be better to be a coward." I looked at the two Argent girls before looking at my father and Deaton and I sighed out in relief when their anger left there eyes but anxiety filled me when I saw the pain in their eyes grow even more.

Deaton stepped forward and looked at the rest of us unsure what to say or do,"This pack is a real threat and it is going to take more than you and a few hunters. Alpha Hale all three of you will need the assistance of the other packs that serve under you as well as the Argents. The witch alone took on two wolves and almost made out of it without a will not be able to fight I'm not even sure if she will live through the night. Since only having Derek to back her up she couldn't have survived the fight. With him also under the weight of her magic he was unable to helped her. If she had the backup required she might have been saved. But at this time she will not make it through the night .I give her a 10% chance of healing and even then she won't heal fast enough to help you fight this war. As for Stiles if Derek didn't get him here as fast as he did he would have died from blood loss. Scott you're more then welcome to see him. Derek I need to further examine you." I looked at him but my feet couldn't move I felt my breathing hitch she was going to die because I was weak because I am weak, I started to sway and felt a strong arm holding me up, I looked over to see Luca standing me up. "Where do you want him doc?" I looked at Deaton and sighed "you can lay him in here with Cora and Stiles if any of you would like to speak to Cora do it now." I let Deaton and Luca cart me into the room and collapsed on the cot and slowly slid my eyes closed until I felt a hand in my hair and opened my eyes to see my mother. I smiled at her but I knew that she could see the sadness in my eyes. "Well Derek your heart gave out but it seems like you are back in the world of the living, all that lightning plus fighting that magical restraint spell really spent your energy. Take it easy and you should be able to walk around without passing out from over exertion in a few days." I nodded my head and slowly started to close my eyes. I just need to sleep I would grieve in the morning.

"Hey Sourwolf are you awake?" I slowly slid my eyes open and felt my head slip to the side and I looked at Stiles he wasn't as pale as before and he had this bright cheery smile on his face. I sighed and smiled back even in the midst of all this he managed to make me smile maybe Erica was right I should give him a chance. "Hey" My voice was so groggy and exhausted it sound gross and alien nothing like my voice at all. "Hey right back, the doc told me that if it wasn't for you then I would be dead so thanks." I felt my smile drop as I looked past him to see that Cora was pale and soaked in sweat. Her chest was heaving in and out and I was worried that she was going to die right here right now. "Hey the doc said that she is doing really well and that the chance of her survival went up dramatically in the past couple of hours." I looked at him and smiled a little before looking him in his golden hazel eyes. "You have such amazing eyes I find it impossible to look away once you get me in your gaze." I smiled at him and I saw him blush as a red tint started to form on the bridge of his nose. "Wow you like never openly flirted with me before." I smiled at him before starting to get up and felt the cold air hit my bare chest. I looked down and then lifted the blanket, thank god I was wearing pants. I swung my legs off of the cot and grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt forcing him to fall forward and put his hands on my chest to steady himself. I wrapped my legs around him trapping him. Though I doubt that he wanted to get away from me I could smell the lust coming off of him. I pulled him closer to me so that we were inches apart and I lowered my head and our lips brushed past each other before I stole a kiss from his warm soft lips. Then I pressed harder and slid my tongue across his lips forcing them to part and fought for dominance. Stiles moaned for a moment and I pulled away and looked towards the door. I could have sworn that I heard approaching footsteps.

"Daddy!" I turned to see Luna opening the door and I felt panic creep into my chest I untangled my legs and let Stiles back away from me but even then he was still really close. I could feel his breath on me neck but I ignored it and look at it Luna who was running into the room with Erica. Lunas black curls were covering her face but I could smell the sadness coming off of her. I lifted her into my arms and brushed the hair out of her face her eyes were puffy and red from probably crying all night. She smiled wide at me and it broke my heart she was probably so worried and freaking out the other night when we didn't come back and when we did we were all in poor shape. She snuggled close to my chest refusing to let go, she simply wrapped her little arms around my neck and held me in place. I looked up to Erica who had this knowing smirk on her face and I simply rolled my eyes at her and sighed as I turn to look at Stiles who was all wide eyed. "what?" I looked at him and he smiled and shook his head slowly, "Nothing it's so cute that's all." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to stand but my legs felt like jelly, I walked over to Erica and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks" She shrugged her shoulders and looked at Stiles "It's seems that the two of you have been having your own fun around here." I laughed at her and then looked back at Stiles and sighed "Yeah well we were rudely interrupted by a little pup by the name of Luna." I heard her giggle and looked at me before looking at Stiles and smiled"Sworry" I laughed at her and looked back at Stiles for a moment before walking over to Cora and kissed her on the forehead. I sighed she had to make it I don't think that I could live with myself if if she died on my watch and I am sure that the others would never forgive me for my weakness.

"Derek you father would like to speak to you if you don't mind to do it now I will take Luna." I looked over to Erica she had this sadden expression on her face I looked down at Luna and sighed and handed her over to Erica before making my way out of the room with Stiles following after me but I stopped him and pulled him to the side. "You can't come with me it's wolf business and your not a wolf." He looked at me and sighed before looking at me "Yeah who the hell cares about that I want to find out what the hell is going on. No one will tell me what the hell is going." I looked at him and rolled my eyes before looking at my father emerging form from his office and he glared at me for a moment before jerking his head in the direction of his office. "Trust me this has nothing to do with the monster pack business trust me." I kissed him on the cheek and walked into my father's office and collapsed on the couch I could barely move my legs was jelly. The room was filled with anger and it contradict with the usual calming nature of room. The deep chocolate brown walls and comfy couches that my father always fell asleep on when he was working late. He even had a fire place that always warmed the room and I looked up and sighed and moaned out pain. He closed the door and looked at me before leaning against the desk and sighed out in anger. "You and your sister aren't going anywhere without Luca or Laura looking out for the two of you. It was a mistake to only send the two of you and that is a mistake that I am going to have to live with." I looked up at my father and sighed and struggled to get up but I felt his hands on my chest pushing me down. "You need to rest" I rolled my eyes and growled under my breath only causing him to push me down further. I took the chance to look into his gray eyes. They were exhausted and tired but I saw it the anger and fear that Cora might die but he didn't blame me he blame himself for trusting the Argents enough to let them be our back up. "It's not you fault dad you did the right thing calling that shot and it wasn't you fault that the Argent flaked on all know how much they like killing thing it's not your fault the one time that they were too scared to act."

He looked at me for a moment not sure if he should believe what I was saying to me and it killed me to see him torture himself for someone else's actions. "You can't act like you are fine or you can get some rest and I will wake you when it is time." His voice serve as a warning but I wasn't going to go down that easy. He was just going to blow off everything I aid and pretend like I wasn't right. He always acts like this like he is the one that has to take on everything. "What the hell is going on and you can't simply treat me like a child. I can fight on my own it's not my fault that the foe we happened to run into was stronger but in the end I won and that is all that matters." He scoffed at me and finally pushed me down completely on the couch before turning off the light and heading out of the room. "If that were true then your sister wouldn't be laying there dying." His words stung and I doubt that I could just ignore what he had just said to me. I watched him leave the door ajar and another figured walk into the room her bouncy blond curl the only thing that I could see. At first I thought that it was Kate but it was Erica. She slid the door closed and crouched down next to me. She had this look of pity in her eyes "So you hear all of it didn't you." I looked at her and she simply nodded her head and held my hand as I felt myself drifting off to sleep. "You are in a lot of pain you just need to sleep." Her words were the last thing that i heard before I drift off to sleep.

 _"Come on Der you know that she would be better off dead then apart of my family." I looked at her she couldn't be serious she wanted to kill a 3-month-old baby and for what because her father wouldn't approve of her sleeping with a wolf. I looked at the doctor in the crisp white lab coat and then shifted my vision to the cop that was holding my daughter and growled at Kate. "Hey doc is she healthy enough for me to take her home." I looked at the doctor and he nodded his head slowly at me before turning to look at Kate. "The center that had her made sure that she was taken care of." I nodded my head and walked over to the cop and grabbed her out of his arms and looked at Kate. "At least tell me you gave her a name before giving her up without my say so" Kate looked at me and glared before turning to our daughter. "Name that little monster yeah right." She scoffed and turned her head away from me making her hair fly through the air and covered her face. "Well then Luna Hale it is, hey cop can I have her arrested for this." I looked at the cop his deep gray eyes seemed pisted they were the same color as my dad' smiled at Luna before glaring at Kate and nodding her head "Yeah I can arrest her and charge her." I nodded my head at him and walked out of the hospital after getting her birth certificate together._

"Come on Derek the other alphas are outside and mom and dad are getting the pack together." I felt my heavy eyelids slowly start to open as I turned to see Laura looking down on me. She smiled sadly at me for a moment before helping me off of the couch and out of the room. We walked silently to the back door where I could see the other alphas speaking with my alphas. My mother and father, as well as my uncle, were already out there with Luca and Dean at their side. I sighed, of course, I was the last one to get here the one that couldn't even protect Cora. "Forget about it, she will be fine Deaton giver her the 7 herbs or whatever you know the thing from pagan myth the stuff you learned that I never bothered to." I looked at her and nodded my head and she smiled "She is fine Scott is with her they will join us at some point, for now, it's just us." I nodded my head and open the door getting ready to step through. A meeting with a whole bunch of alphas and hunters nothing should go wrong with this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 This Means War

Danny POV

"Well I guess that whatever you need has something to do with them isn't that right Hale." I looked at Enis his anger issues had gotten a lot worse since the last time that I saw him, I turned to see Chris's his face was red with outrage but could he really blame him, his father killed one of Enis betas one of his sons. I shook my head sadly at the thought and looked up to see that Deucalion was eyeing my wife the way that you would eye a piece of meat or a woman in a bar you were trying to take home. I sinffed the air and knew that Derek, Erica and Laura were at my back. "Where is the rest of your pack we know Peter turned some boy and your other daughter where is she how do you expect us to trust you with this sensitive matter if you don't trust your own pack." I turned to look at Kali she was snarling and I knew that it had something to do with Luca the damn boy couldn't keep it in his pants. Her eyes glowed red in a challenge but Luca didn't take it and Deucalion was eyeing me like I was the one that had to explain my motives and not the other way around. I let out a growl that shook the trees and cause the wind to pick up and they all settled down. I turn to the Argents and sneered there they stood in there all black their weapons hidden in the sleeves or on their backs they were despicable and you could never trust them all they do is kill. Both the inocent and the guilty pay for their mistakes and hatred of the Agents. Chris looked at me and I knew that hatred burn bright in my eyes when he looked down at the grass. I sighed and looked up towards the sky for a moment laying my eyes on the crescent moon before turning to looked a the other alphas. "There is a threat that our emissary thought that all the alphas under the Hales charge would be needed to deal with. As well as the hunters, there is a pack of monster not wolves or a nest of vampires. Something far worse a alpha wolf, a witch, a wendigo, a siren and a dragon. There could be so much more for all we know. They are coming for us for all of us and if they keep killing like they are right now the hunters not just the Argents but all hunter families will kill us."

I looked at the shock faces of the alphas their packs were in the forest I could sense them but they didn't bother to show themselves I have no clue why they would hide them but I am sure that it had something to do with the Argents and the sudden call. "So then where are the other two betas dead perhaps." I sneered at the harsh tone of Enis and looked at him for a moment letting my eyes glow and my fangs appeared. "Don't forget who you talk to boy I have been leading Beacon County since I was 17 and don't think that I won't cut one pack down to size to prove a point. Respect is everything." I felt my claws biting into my skin in a closed fist and it took everything I had not to kill the insolent whelp. Enis looked at me for a moment before averting his eyes "Yes I am sorry about that,aren't we missing two alphas from your brothers pack." I look at him cautiously and sighed before turning to look at Kate the good for nothing whore and a coward what did my son see in her. "My brother is dead his twin sons took over but they are indisposed at the moment they will be here in the morning. As for my daughter and the other beta. There was a fight at the movieplex between a witch and two of my kids they had back but the back up being the Argent women over there ran away and thus my daughter is lay dying in a bed. As for the other beta I thought it best not to have him here at the moment it would only complicate matters. Now back to the pressing matter at hand we have no clue how many creatures are in this pack or what their full abilities are I only know that they need to be put to a stop and they are extremely powerful. But a large presence of wolves will tip them. So each of you will pick three wolves to be by your side and send the rest home." I heard hushed whispers between the three alphas and this flare of defaince coming off of them like they thought my judgement was wrong.

Deucalion stepped up and looked at me and then at the Argents and sighed "I'm sorry old freind but I won't help you with the Argents at your side. They hunt us for sport and for what because of some stupid beast that killed their family members years ago. I'm sorry but there no way that I can follow you. You fail our people by even asking me you're not fit to lead." I laughed out harshly and heard the growling from behind me and I saw the scared looks both the Argents and the other alphas were giving me and Deucalion. "Then come take it" I snarled at him and stood forward I could feel my pack, my family at my back ready to fight but if this turned ugly there wouldn't be much that they could do not when there are three packs waiting for orders in the forest. In my forest and they have the nerve to do this to challenge my authority. I turned to Ducalion and felt my claws extended and my fangs growing "Well come on then take it my pack and my position if you are wolf enough." I looked at him and he sighed and half shift only the claws, eyes and the fangs. He charged me throwing a fist that I easily caught. I kicked his feet out from under him with a well placed leg sweep, he dropped to the ground dust coming up from the ground covering him in it. I crouched over him grabbing him by his neck and let my claws sink deep until blood started to pool in his mouth. I could see the life leaving his eyes as I slammed him into the ground when I heard a violent snap and I lifted him once more before slamming him into the ground where he once stood and I heard the sound of bone breaking it had this sickning crunch that I didn't mind when it came from those who I wanted to see dead. I walked back to my pack and looked at the three alphas and sighed "Anyone else have a problem?"

It was a real question but nobody stepped up and I could see this disgusted look in the eyes of the hunters. But fuck it and fuck them they were the only reason that happened if it weren't for their weakness and hatred I wouldn't have had to done that. "Alright then you will pick three betas and be here in the morning to go over to the battle plan. Is that understood or do you need further clarification." I rolled my shoulders and dropped my jacket off of my back I was getting tired of their shit and would be more than happy to kill them all at this point. But of course they all shook their heads hurriedly and blurred out of sight and I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder and turned it see my wife in all of her beauty she was breath taking but I am sure that she had something to say about this. "That wasn't wise." I rolled my eyes did I know my wife of did I know my wife. I kissed her on the check and turn to the Argents "Yes well that wouldn't have been necessary if it weren't for the cowards. I doubt the other wolves would want back up that is to afraid to fight. Tell me Argent was this your plan all along to kill each of my children one by one. To kill my pack by bringing this new threat here. Really I do want to know." I walked closer to Chris and I could feel Luca and Dean at my back as their growls started to build in their throat. Chris was getting jittery I saw that his left eyebrow was twitching and I could smell anxiety coming off of him in waves. So much so that it was sickening. His blue eyes were begging for help or was it more like pleading but what I really saw was the gears in his mind turning, trying to find a way out of the mess that his daughter and sister created. "Daniel, Danny come on you know that I would never do something like that not when people are in danger. My kid and sister made a mistake yeah but it wont happen again you can understand that can't you." I felt my rage boiling in the pit of my stomach what the hell did that even mean what was there for me to understand?

"All I know is that my son can barely stand dew to the pounding that wich gave him and my daughter is laying in a bed trying to fight off death. So you tell me what the hell there is for me to understand. That while your daughter who is the same age as mine but with more blood on her hands get to live because of her cowardice .But my daughter was fighting for a species that wants her dead and she is now actually dying." I could feel my wolf tearing at my mental restraints I put in place. Clawing his way to the surface and I doubt that I even want to hold him back. All I see is red and I want him to pay, the whole family should pay for their actions. "It wasn't good enough for your family, first you kill my brother and sister in law and orphan their kids who now at the age of 18 have to run a pack are you out of your mind. But now you want my kids too. What is wrong with you people we never kill humans yet you insist that we are monsters. Let me make this clear Argent the next time that you and your hunters leave my pack my family high and dry in the middle of a fight I will kill all of you. Now you have 10 minutes to get off of my land." I shoved Chirs to the ground and gave both the women in his family a cautious glare before walking back towards the house but stopped by the door. Derek was leaning against it for support while the rest of the pack was walking off into the woods no doubt to see their friend in the other packs. I turned back in time to see them shift and run off "Come along Der we need to get you in bed you shouldn't even be standing." He rolled his eyes at me but followed me into the house and collapsed on the couch looking at the infirmary. His thoughts were with Cora I could tell "Its not on you what happen to her you know that don't you?" I looked at Derek and he huffed out some air before slowly closing his eyes and sitting there for a moment. "I don't believe that and neither do you or the rest of the pack I see the way that they look at me the mixture of pity and anger for what happened. She might die becasue of my weakness and I don't think that i can live with that fact."

I sighed and pulled him into a hug I could feel his arms wrapping around me and his grip was tight, almost like he was trying to stop me from leaving. "No one thinks that and I don't know if you know but a fact is something that is true and backed by evdenice. There is no proof that you are weak you bested the wich when you needed to and you brought them both back safe. If Stiles would have died there would have been a lot more trouble for us the Argents wouldn't have taken responbilty and then your entire family would have died you did good now rest you need it." I heared his breathing slow and so did his heart beat to a slow crawl and for a moment I felt panic rising into my throat till I realize that he was just sleeping. I lifted Derek into my arms and walked up the stairs to his room laying him down and sliding the door close before noticing that there was a light coming from Lunas room. She live across the hall from Derek and Erica so that if she ever needed them they were right there .But it's 12 in the morning she should be asleep. I slowly crept to the door and open it to find that Luna's bedside lamp was on illuminating the whole room the only problem was that it wasn't plugged in. "Luna where are you." I whispered into the room but I didn't get a response and i didn't hear her heartbeat either let alone smell her. I walked over to the closet and opened the door and open up the light blue trunk that held all of her toys but she wasn't hiding in there either. I sighed and ran into Derek's room but she wasn't in there ethier I felt my heart pounding and I could feel the rise of panic. Where the hell could she be and what was up with that lamp.

Then I felt it a wicked rush of air as something whisper my name "Danny. Where is she danny? Where is the little puppy?" I heard a voice calling me out in the darkness I slipped down the stairs and walked into the infermary. Stiles and Scott lifted there heads when they heard me creeping into the room. "Stiles do you know where Luna is?" I looked at Stiles and he seemed more alert and his golden eyes started to fill with panic. "No I haven't seen her since she came in here with Erica to get Der." I nodded my head and sighed and tried to bring my heart beat down. "Stiles locked the door and don't let anyone but me in here the rest of the pack is in the forest but there is someone in here and Luna is missing." Stiles and Scott both stood up Scott's curly brown hair covered his eyes but I didn't need to see his eyes to know that they were full of worry. But was it for Luna or for my daugher. "No I'm coming with you Scott can stay here with Cora. I wouldn't be any use let me help you try and find Luna she could just be hiding and waiting for when it is safe." I nodded my head and ran out of the room with him catching up to me. I crept through the house checking every door and there was nothing and no one here. I smelled for her but the only heart beats or scent that I caught was me,stiles, scott, and Derek. I could count Cora but her heart beat is so weak Id have to be in the room to even hear it. "This isn't good Derek and Erica are going to freak, I'm freaking something was in here and I didn't even sense it." I looked towards the back door that was open but it was closed when me and Derek came in here. "I have to head to the forest, wake Derek up and tell him what is going on I have to alert the others." I looked at Stiles and he simply nodded his head as I ran off towards the forest. I looked back to see that the light in Derek's room was turned on and I heard a furious howl that shook the very ground I was walking on. Cracks formed and the ground slipt and fell apart. This so wasn't going to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Where Is My Daughter

Derek POV

My head was pounding and my vision was swarming when I woke up in my bed to find Stiles hovering over me with this worried expression on his face. "What?" I propped myself up on my elbows and look past his shoulder to find that Luna's door was open and the light was on but there was no one in the room. I could hear Stiles heart racing and it caused my own heart to rise and I felt the air leave my lungs. "Stiles I can't breath just tell me what is going on." He rushed over to the side of the bed and helped me sit up I felt the air slowly creep back into my lungs and I looked at him panic written all over his face. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Something took Luna but we don't know what it was or where it went she is just gone." I felt a lump in my throat form and anger rise my heartbeat and I growled so loud the entire land shook. I watched as glasses break, and lamps fell off the shelves that broke and books fell to the ground. I looked over at Stiles there was no fear in his eyes only worry. "Derek your heart Deaton says that you need time you need to stay here and rest while we look for her." I snarled at him and attempted to get out of the bed despite his protest. "I will not sit here and do nothing while my daughter is missing get out of my way." I pushed past Stiles and ran out of the house.I ran right towards my father scent he had to know where it took her.

There was a burning sensation in my legs and I only heard my heart beating pounding and rising in speed, I could feel the adrenaline cruising through my blood keeping me upright as I ran through the dense forest. I could hear voices but they were faint my own heartbeat was the only thing that I could hear at the moment. I broke through a cluster and saw that my father was standing and talking to my mother and looking for something that no doubt had to be Erica. "What do you mean that she is missing what the hell happened." I hear a shrill voice and turn to see that it belongs to an angry blond wolf. She turned to look at me frantically and ran over to me and clutched to my shoulder. "Please tell me you know where our daughter is and they are just wrong." I shook my head sadly and I watched Erica hyperventilate and my father ran over to the two of us and sighed. "We should head back to the house, you shouldn't even be out of bed Derek." I snarled at him he wasn't going to tell me what to do when my daughter is missing. I felt my heart to slow as the adrenaline drained from my body and I looked at my father as my vision started to swarm and I drop to the ground with a thud.

"What's wrong Derek you lost your little pup and you just unravel how pathetic." I heard cackling the was from the witch but the voice it was alien to me I had never heard it before. "You better come find her before we eat her it would be terrible if this little cutie becomes Diego next meal." There was that evil laugh that grated on my nerves. I felt my eye snapped open and was greeted by the bright light of the living room. I looked to my left and say that Erica's hazel eyes were filled with tear and puffy with a red rim around them. "He's awake." She placed a gentle and loving hand on my face and stoke its affectionately. "They didn't find her Der, it's like she disappeared without a trace." I nodded my head and insanity regretted when I was greeted with a headache. I sat up and looked at her and then at my father and mother who had just walked into the room. I glared at them expecting them to tell me something useful. "Your heart stopped again" I rolled my eyes and glared at them. "Like I care where the hell is my daughter did you find her scent something that even proves she was ever here." I look at them but they looked at the ground and glared at their feet like I didn't just ask them both a question. "Fine I will look for her myself, Erica you coming or staying." She glared at me and growled, "Like that is even question let's go find our daughter." I nodded and ran out of the house and shifted and waited for Erice to do the same. When I was greeted with the sight of a wolf with a golden coat we took off into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Twin Alphas Come To Town

Stiles POV

It had been hours and they still hadn't found her and no one had thought to call the cops, all the packs had been out hunting for her and I was stuck sitting here doing what sitting on my hands. That was when there was a knock on the door and I turned it look at Scott and Peter who were sitting on the couch next to me, they were both passed out. Scott was a little too close to Peter if you ask me, but he looked content maybe that was a wolf thing like you were close to the person that turned you. I would have to ask Derek when he gets back if he gets back. I shook my head sadly that's no way to think not now. He will be fine, Luna will be fine I just have to keep hoping. I scoffed at myself and felt my heart skipping as the lights went out and the knock came for the second time. I could see a flash of lights outside and it's started to thunder and lightning, lighting up the sky purple and blue. I steeled my nerves before shuffling my feet across the cold wooden floor to the red front door and opening it to find two hot twins. They were identical with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, they both have theses cocky smirks on their face and they looked close to my age but wolves, age weird I remember Derek telling me about that. "Hello, can I help you?" Of course, as I said that it started to pour down rain. That couldn't have been good for the hunt for Luna. I looked at the two of them and their eyes glowed red for a second before looking at each other and then at me. "You're not a wolf" One of them looked confused while the others looked slightly amused. "Maybe Derek's got new human pets again remember Kate." Both the twins shudder and look at me and then at the hallway passed me.

This time it was my turn to be confused, they had to be wolve but who were they and how did they know Derke. "I'm Aiden" I turned to the guy who has his hair parted to the left. He smiled at me and then turned behind him to something in the forest. "Our pack is waiting out there, we should probably tell them to hid out till it stops raining. Ethan, I vote you go." He glared at his twin who had his hair parted to the right, they were both good looking their chiseled feature made them look like the bad boy type. I sighed and looked at them "Hello Ethan and Aiden and who the hell you." I looked at them and they both seemed confused at my question but both their face changed into a sly grin at the same time. "Well, he's rude definitely has to be one of Derek's plaything." It was Ethan that spoke this time. He shook his head sadly and growled loudly at the forest and figures move from behind the trees blurred out of sight. "We are the Hales from out of town the twin alphas that have been called by our uncle to come fight this monster pack. So we are supposed to be here what about you why are you here?" I looked at the both of them and I remember overhearing something that the wolves were saying early about the twin alphas and how the Argent had killed their parents. I nodded my head at them and walked into the house leaving the door open for the two of them.

I collapsed on the couch and look at my phone for the 13th time there was still no message from Derek I was starting to get worried he had left at 12 am and it is currently 5 am. His family left a little while after him and none of them have called saying that they have seen anything of value. I sighed heavily this had to be okay, she was just a kid she didn't do anything wrong. I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye and turned to see the twins were poking Peter until he woke up. I watched his eyes slowly open he was staring at me intently anger in his eyes like I was the one that woke him up.I simply pointed to the twins behind him and they both smiled wide at him with wide grins on their face. "Hey Uncle Peter where the hell is everyone." He looked at them and smiled for a moment before his expression became grim. "Luna is missing the others form that new pack took her and they can't seem to find a trace of her. Derek and Erica disappeared almost 6 hours ago and have yet to touch base with anyone from the pack, the others just started looking an hour or 2 ago but thanks to the storm I doubt that they will find anything." I looked at him and he said that there wasn't even a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. I looked over at the twins and their large goofy grins dropped from their face and snarled. "We should have been here early but we were dealing with our own issue sorry." I look at the two of them there was this pain in their eyes and Peter shook his head at them. "We summoned you at a random moment in time we could just expect you to show up when we call we are a family, not dictators. It's fine but this time we are going to need a hand and you are both great trackers." I look at them and they nodded their heads and looked towards the door. "Yeah but you are better you go we will stay here in case Luna wonders back." Peter nodded his head and looked down at Scott who had fallen asleep leaning against his leg. "Scott" I watched Scott's eyes flutter open at the mere mention of his name. He looked at Peter with admiration in his eyes. Strange I didn't even think that was possible, Scott always seems so impertinent to me and he didn't trust easily yet here he is. "I'm heading out to help look for Luna, try not to kill anyone while I am gone." Scott nodded his head before drifting back to sleep. Peter laughed to himself and looked at him. "Let me know if Derek messages you, he shouldn't be out there in his condition." I nodded my head I heard so much worry in his voice these wolves must be really close.

Peter nodded his head towards the twins and the collapse on the couch and wait for the door to slam before they both started to growl at me. "So who the are you kid you and your little friend over here." I look at Scott and there was this edge in there voice. "My name is Stiles that kid over there is Scott, Peter bit him to save his life, we are staying here while Derek and the others, as they hunt down this new pack." I look at them and they both seemed intrigued when I brought Derek up. "So are you a hunter." I looked at the both of them and then towards the front door were the hunter was standing not too long ago. "No. What make you think that." I looked at the both of them and sighed "Cause the last person he brought back to this house that was a human was a hunter and she killed members of your family." I look at them and they each nodded their head this anguish flashing in their eyes for a moment before they turn to the tv and flipped through the channels. I sighed and drifted off to sleep about an hour after the fact when my phone went off and there was a message on my screen. " _Hey_ " I groaned and blinked my eyes a few times to make sure that the name said Derek before replying. " _Where the have you been everyone is looking for Luna and figure that you keeled over somewhere_." I hit send and watched as the three bubbles popped up to show that he was typing. My phone buzzed and his message came in. " _Yeah well, I wasn't going to sit home and hope you found her. Anyway, I and Erica think we found something but we have to wait till the storm passed to track down our lead. Tell the pack when they get back, not to worry._ " I growled under my breath wow tell the pack not to worry what the hell about me. Then my phone buzzed again for a second time " _Stiles I will be fine please don't worry._ " I smiled to myself and nodded my head that is what I am talking about. At Least now I know that he cares about me, that's a good sign sometimes I don't know how he acts with Eric. " _I will relay the message to your uncle and he will tell the others._ " I hit sent and then started a new concession thread with Peter's name. " _He texted, they found a lead and they are going to track it down when the rain stops he told me to tell you guys that they are fine and not to worry."_

After I hit send I look over at the twins that were both watching some horror flick when the door busted open from the wind. I turned back to look at the glass door that was open in the kitchen. I sighed and got up to go close it when a hand reached out to the door and held onto the frame. I looked at the bloody hand that had this ring with a crescent moon on it. I was too scared to move what if they killed the other pack members as we're coming for us. If they could take down all those alphas they can take us no problem. But as the pale hand yanked at the frame Laura came into view her deep brown eyes blood host from the blood loss, her eyes were glazed like she might pass out at any moment. "Aiden, Ethan get over here now," I yelled and in a minute they were in the kitchen. "Laura what the hell happened." She walked heavily while struggling to look up from her seems to be getting paler with each moment that was when I noticed this dark red fluid dripping down her arms, I lifted up her leather jacket that was slick from the rain to see this large vertical large gash in her arm. She clamped her left hand was firmly clamped over the gash as she turned towards the twin. "Dad needs the two of you the pack they are out there, it seems that they are trying to distract us and give whatever took Luna time to kill her. Go now help them the others have badly injured the alphas and Luca are the only ones left in the fight. Go now." They both nodded their head and look at me. "Take care of her." I couldn't tell if it was Aiden that had said that or Ethan but I grabbed Laura by her arm and lifted her onto the couch before gently sitting her down and going back into the kitchen it grabbed a rag. I walked into the bathroom for some gauze and when I close the door there was this horribly warped face looking back at me in the mirror. I only had time to yell Laura's name before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Which one do you Love More

Derek's POV

The rain had finally stopped and the scent went cold there was no way to find her not without picking up her scent somewhere nearby. "Maybe we should stop for a minute." I whipped my head back to see Erica panting her blond curls like a curtain blocking her face I couldn't even see her. It was so dark and it was hard to believe that we had been searching for hours. "Fine that's fine her scent is gone we should take a minute and let our noses adjust." I watched her stagger and drop to the ground, her head dipping down resting her chin on her boobs. I sighed and walked over to her before plopping down next to her and using the tree as support. I turned to look at her, her hazel eyes distressed "We will find her you need to stop worrying, we are the best trackers they got." She nodded her head and sighed "Which is why we shouldn't have left without them." I rolled my eye and looked at her for a moment "They wouldn't look for her I wasn't going to waste time trying to convince them if I didn't pass out we might have found her by now." My voice got dangerous and low and I could feel Erica shivering next to me before she interlaced her fingers with mine. "You can't do that to yourself it's not right, you have been punishing yourself for Cora, I won't let you do the same with Luna. You couldn't help it, you couldn't help none of it, at least not in your condition to fight you not even in a condition to be tracking I don't know how you are standing up."

I laughed at her she was right but as I thought back to the last time that I saw Luna, she was clinging to Erica's leg peering at the alphas that were standing in the backyard. I knew that a sweet girl like that didn't deserve to be dragged into all of this, she was no threat to them she was 4 and it was for that reason I can push through the pain."Pure adarline baby, I'm sure that when it stops I will pass out again. I wonder how long this is going to last." I looked at Erica and her voice was so upset and so hard but there was this edge to it that told me she was about to say something. "Deaton said that you should be fine in a little while a day or two but that doesn't mean that you should push it." I rolled my eyes at her and watched our fingers interlocking. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She simply shrugged her shoulders and I looked up at the crescent moon. "Why did we ever break up?"That question played in my head since the day she told me she couldn't be with me anymore. I turned to look at her and Erica's eyes darkened at my question "I told you once before, we just weren't right for each other." I could hear her heartbeat racing when she spoke each word. Not to mention that it was all total lies, we didn't once fight the four years we were dating. I even asked her to marry me to make me the luckiest guy on the planet but she said no. Said we would never work even though for, 4 years we did work together we were perfect so it just didn't connect in my brain. There was still a part of me that wanted to be with her.

` "One day you will stop lying to me and on that day I will be the happiest wolf alive." She laughed at me as we started to rise getting ready to run when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket it was a text form Stiles but there was nothing but numbers in the text. What was with him, what could this possibly be. "Longitude and latitude what do you think." I shows the phone to Erica and she sighed "Yeah but what does it mean did they find Luna or is it something else." I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Let's find out you with me." She nodded her head and we took off through the forest. The sun was starting to rise turning the sky bright pink and orange it was a peaceful landscape turned creepy when I found the location that Spies sent to me. How did he find this place? He was supposed to be with Scott and Peter what the hell was going on with him he shouldn't be out in these woods. I felt Erica hand slip into mine causing our finger on that moment I forgot all about Style and my mind was flooded with memories of me and Erica when we were together. If gave me this foreboding feel.

"This is most likely a trap isn't it?" I looked at Erica there worry lines on her face and her hazel eyes full of fear. "Yeah, and there is a good chance that whoever sent that text has the rest of the pack as well." I looked at her and she shivered at the thought while moving closer to me. "I… I'll tell you the real reason that I broke up with you. If we die you should know." I looked at her confused as her eyes started to water. "I got pregnant and my parents weren't thrilled they hated the fact that I dare raise Luna, but when you left on your tour they said that it wouldn't be worth it to raise the baby of a Marine. The night before you got back they forced me to get an abortion. I mean they literally forced me, when I was sitting in the living room with Luna they handed me a cup of coffee and there was wolves bane in it. I puked for hours and I just knew that I wasn't pregnant anymore. I couldn't face you I was broken and full of shame and soon I couldn't take that look of love coming from you anymore when I killed our baby. So I left you I felt lower than trash."

I felt her grip tighten around my hand and it felt like the entire earth was ripped out from under my feet. Like it was crumbling away who were they to decide who she could be with. They had no right to do that I don't think that it had anything to do with me but with the fact that my father turned her. She came clean about what she was to them a long time ago but now I'm not sure that they were over it. My father did it because she was dying of seizures. "When we make it out of here with our daughter and that idiot I will kill your father for what he has done to you." I looked at her and she simply nodded her head before wiping away her unshed tears from her looked at me her gaze unwavering and in that moment I was taken over feeling that I couldn't control. I tipped my head down and kissed her gentle lips. "Alright let's go save our family." I smiled at her words and walked into the door and was blinded this darkness that surrounds the both of us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Into The Heart Of Darkness

Stiles POV

I could smell something that reminded me of blood but it was stone and more of a decaying simple it hadto be a dead body here somewhere but where was it coming from and who was it coming from. Istumbled around in the dark gripping the air trying to find a wall or floor to guide me but it was truly like I was in complete darkness. I didn't even feel anything solid underneath my feet. "Well it looked like he is awake." I heard a raspy voice reaching out in the dark like it could seem me but I couldn't see it. What was going on right now I didn't even know what this thing was. It didn't sound like the witches voice was more like a nails against chalk. "He's adorable I see why the prince would like him." The one that saidthat had the voice of angel, her voice washed over me like honey or velt it was like nothing that I experience before in my life. "Leave me and Stiles alone." I could hear this sweet little voice calling out

and I knew it well it was Luna, she didn't sound timid or scared she sound brave and fearless shesounded like a Hale.

I felt the darkness that surrounded me, drop me to the ground this hard rock floor underneath me. I

reached my hand out and open my eyes to see that Luna was sitting on a chair this cold look in her eyes.Her eyes were filled with emotions, her deep blue eyes snaking over me like she was the one that was looking out for me. "Luna are you okay?" I turned to look at Luna as she slowly nodded her head and then flinched like there is something grabbing her neck.That was when I noticed this beastly hand around her, executed there was something human about it.

The ears were furred and she has the red tongue that looked like she had been drinking blood. One of her hands was razor sharp,form her shoulder to her forearms were human but her hands were morphed into something that I had never seen before. It was clear that she wasn't a wolf, her eyes were black and soulless and there was this shadow sounding her like a curtain."I say we slit her throat, her daddy did almost kill our witch if would almost seem fair right."

I stood up staring at her face, her face must have been the one that was warped. The one that took me in a flash,like darkness overtaking me. I stood up shaky after stumbling few times before slowly walking over to Luna. "Hey Luna your dad is going to find us and when he does you get to go home to your mom and pack. Okay?" She let out a small growl but nodded her head, watching her eyes glow gold so show that she wasn't going to back down. She was a tough four years old.

I watched that thing wrapped monster pull away from Luna throat as something growled low and

nervously. "We don't kill pups just yet, we might be monsters, but she will die last. That would be the merciful thing to do." It was a gruff and deep voice whoever this man was he had a sick sense of mercy.

When I turned to the sound of the voice to see that there were a pair of glowing red eyes staring intently at me. Why did they come at the Hales and who were they when it come to the supernatural community.I mean everyone makes them seem like they are royals. I turned to Luna and held my arms out and she jumped into them."You were the human in the car.The one that was bleeding." I turned to look at the red eyes as they moved close to me, and I could almost make out the frame of the person. He had razor harp claw at his side and his menacing grin on his face as he left the shadows.I don't really know what to say he was tall at least 6 feet. He had a black v-neck that was drenched in blood. So were his deep gray jeans and combat boots. He was lean but his forearms were large and muscles.

The way that he looked at me like he was trying to figure out what my part was in all of this. To be honest I had been wondering that myself but it has been unclear since the start. All I know is that I am here for Scott and this little girl she didn't deserve any of this.From what I could tell the Hales had a string of bad luck. Luna let out a whimper in my warms and look up at my chin before hiding her face in my chest taking in a deep breath. What was wrong with her all of a sudden. I rubbed her back soothing as the alphas laughed. "I suppose she doesn't like the smell of her aunt's blood." I felt my face contort into a sneer they were assholes what was it that Laura said at the house.

That they were all down but Luca and the alphas. That means Dean was out there in the rain bleeding out.But if they were here then who was killing them, their pack must have been larger then I would have thought. I let out a low snarl, how the hell could he find this whole situation amusing. "I can see why you are here you are the nanny right because other then that a human like you has no tactical value, I mean really all you are good for is a human shield and bait." I look at him confused at the way that he said bait,was there was a hidden meaning to it. But by the look on his face, that meaning turned my stomach as I felt it do backflips, I tapped my pockets but I didn't feel my phone. They must have taken it when I was passed out.

I turned to look at him as there was this smell in the air. "Well let's get this show on the road. Aina you take the door to the north, Phyto take the door to the south. The others are out fighting the pack keeping them busy so we need a defense we are going to kill these fools and though the pack off the scent." I turned to see a man walk out of the shadow, it was the dragon from the party. I watched his fork tongue lick his lips before they curled up over his teeth, he snarled as he nodded his head and walked to his post. The girl,the one that had been wrapped in the shadows looked at me. Her face warpinging into something hideous, as fur and fangs cover her face and black eyes glowed in her empty sockets. She let out this horrible laugh as she walked to her post. Leaving me alone with the alpha, he had this cold look in his eyes as he cocked his head to the side. "I wonder which door they will walk in." He slowly stroked over to me and Luna, each step causing my heart to pound faster and faster before he finally made it to us.

He crouched down low and looked at me his red eyes ran over me before they turn back to normal and if he wasn't a complete and total nut job. Then he might have been a hottie. His eyes were a gold color like a natural gold and he had chilled future and one of the strongest jawlines that I had ever seen. He smelled of wildflowers and spring winds. He was like pure nature but he was so fucked up in the head that the good things were overshadow.

I sneered as I watched him looked down at Luna this small smile gracing his lips. "It almost a shame to kill a little cutie like you but that can't be avoided so do you want to die before or after your father." I was about to tell him off when there was this pounding sound ringing out in the darkness.Then there was this crashing sound and something that sounded like a growl mixed with a whisper. When I looked up there were two figures being thrown at the ground in front of the alphas feet. One had gold and silver scales that had to be the dragon, the other I couldn't really see but I knew that it had to be the thing that was wrapped up in shadow. It was amazing how did they beat the two of them so easily. "If you want to kill her then you are going to have to go through us."

I looked up to see that Derek was walking in his eyes glowing bright blue they were beautiful and I don't think that I have ever felt this safe in a dangerous situation. Next to him stood Eric like a blond goddess they were so good together. Her eyes glowing golden as she turned to look at the alphas but he didn't even seem phased that both his underlings were defeated. "Hey, not bad for a bunch of two-bit wolves but if you think that you are going to taking me then you are wrong. No Beta is going to beat me, not ones that are as weak as the two of you." I watched Derek stalk over to us this dangerous look in his eyes as his lips curled over his fangs as he snarled that shook the whole room. "I will be glad to knock you off of your high horse. Erica get them I got this." I look at Derek there was no way that he got this no matter how menacing and dangerous he looked, I knew that his heart wouldn't be able to take the influx of adaline. Deaton says so himself yet he was willing to fight. He is such a man.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even notice that Erica had me by the waist in one hand and Luna in the other. Her hair was whipping around me as we made our way back to the house. "Wait what about Derek." I turned to look at Erica, her eyes were filled of sadness for a moment before she sniffed the air. She let out a large breath like she has weight on her shoulders. When she turned to look at Luna. She smiled small at her before sighing once more. "He is fine he only has to buy us some time to get back to the house,he should be on the way back to the house shorly. If we can get back to the house we are good he won't risk it with all those wolves surrounding the house." That wasn't truth they took me from the house no problem. "I know what you are thinking but it is fine, she was a Akashita it a japanese demon the controls and is locked by shadows, a form of shadow demon. That is how they get in and out without being seen or heard. The dragon we couldn't take out, but the other one the Akashita is dead we snapped her neck so she wouldn't be able to warp for now we just have to hope that Derek can make it back to the house before his heart could give out but we will.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Wolf Royalty

Derek POV

I could hear the pounding of my hearts and with each painstaking moment that passed by, nothing but the sound of blood rushing in my own veins was all I could focus on as I got closer to the alpha.

He was just out of my reach and I could tell that he wasn't going to stop until I am dead. But if he is really dumb enough to think that I'm going down without a fight then he is dumber than he looks right now.

I surged forward allowing my claws to sink deep into his flesh as my claws ripped apart the muscle and flesh beneath my hand. Forcing a howl of agony to filter into the air, echoing and distorting as it bounced off the empty warehouse walls.

However, I couldn't enjoy the fight as my vision began to swim, damn that witch I'm not even close to being healed but if I pass out now. I won't ever be waking up again, I couldn't fight for much longer so I had to end this now before I'm the one that ended up dead.

I slashed upwards letting my claws sink deep into his rib cage as I heard a cracking sound as my calves started to crack his chest plate wide open. I push father all I had to do was rip his heart out. I put father as a howl of pain echo and the slick sound of his blood sloshed as it dropped to the grown in puddles.

I felt this devious and vengeful smile stretch my skin out as I pushed further until my hand was gripping his depleted beating heart. The using of his organ in my hand s gave me a sick rush as I start to grasp so tight that it was about to burst.

"Don't think so pretty boy." When I snapped up my vision seems to black as a hissing sound while in the air flinging my back in the air. As a man with golden and silver scales looked down at me.

His eyes were slit and glowing orange like there are pure flames in his socket. "Shit" I heard this dripping sound as something starting to slip down my face damn he must have got me, I watched as the dragon cock his fist back and clocked me in the face.

I felt the cold hard ground slap against my back as I looked at up sat the dark ceiling. I could hear the sound of two heart beats and the slapping of shoes against the ground looks like the backup is here. There is no way that I could win my only chance is it in while I still had the chance

But running away wasn't my style but there isn't much choice at the moment. I lifted myself off of the ground just barely being able to keep my eyes open as the dragon ignored me looking at his alpha wordily.

This is going to be my only chance, so I took off feeling my legs burn as I ran until my energy dissipated in nothing. My super speed seems to leave my body leaving me with nothing but human speed to rely on. There's not way that I can keep running soon they would catch up.

Damn, there isn't much choice, I pushed past my limits as Ia tired to shift into my wolf form. I felt my bones slips into a different position and fur taking over my skin, I felt my body heat up as my skin develops into a mass ball of fur. While the wind whipped around me as I started to move faster. All four of my paws were pounding agonist as I began to track down Erica and the others.

They were already made it to the house that was evident by the scent state and I'm sure that the moment I got there I would get chewed out for leaving in the first place. But what was I supposed to do leave my baby out here by herself? I stop running abruptly when I saw that gates to the house was the lawn is covered with at least 20 wolves.

I'm guessing that they were the twins pack you would think that they would have sent them away. "So whatcha looking at Derek? Maybe questioning why we haven't said a pack away. What do you think Ethan?"

They were so fucking annoying sometimes I couldn't stand them, everyone thinks that I need to be nice to them since my ex-killed their father and I feel bad no doubt but that was 4 years ago and I'm tired of getting blamed by them.

As I slowly turn back into a human I turn to see that both of the twins were sitting on branches of the tree smiling as they drop to the ground. Their shadows fell over my face as they descend. Both of them had this smug yet satisfied grin as they looked me up and down.

"We were just picking our three what do you think." I didn't understand why the hell they wanted my input. I barely knew that pack, I want interested in learning about a pack that didn't live in Bacon County. I knew of their abilities but that doesn't mean that I talked to them really. I shrugged them off and walked back into the house looking at the empty living both relief and confusion if they weren't here where were they.

I drift through the house it was quite and still there was no one were here, could something had happened while I was gone. Fear and panic crept into my chest as I looked around the empty and hallow house.

"They are at the vet clinic, Laura, and Dean needed to get some serious medical care and then Erica took Luna to the doctor. Maybe we should get you there you look like shit." This voice was soft like they actually are worried about what happened to me but I knew that it wasn't father from the truth.

Hatred burned in my veins fueling me nad keeping me conscious just a little bit longer as I resisted the urge to spin around on my heels and slit her throat."What are you doing here Kate?" I turn around to see that Kate leaning in the door frame that leads to the living room. This machine glint in her eyes and a sadist smile on her lips.

"I just want to make sure that you were okay?" I laugh at her that wasn't what she wanted at all she wanted to make sure that I was dead so that she could take Luna. I let out this harsh clipped laugh as I collapsed on the brown couch. Collapsing inwardly as the cushion swallow me whole.

I let out a content sigh as seeped deeper into the soft cushion, this had to be the best feeling ever. "You just wanted to make sure that I died so that you can take Luna. Hate to burst your bubble but that would never happen for a few simple reasons. One I use my government contacts to put Erica name on the birth certificate, and she also adopted her in a court of law so even if I did you wouldn't take care. I also left a will so that its said that you can't oppose any of it. So just leave."

I don't remember what happened after that I slowly slipped off into a deep abyss of sleep, I'm so tired that what is she said when right over my head. I think that I might have been out for at least a couple of hours because the sound of a slamming door woke up as two people started to argue.

"Would the both of you shut up, we are going to have to find Derek soon." I left out a groan and then there was this laughter. "Oh, shit uncle Danny didn't we tell you that Derek came home a while ago. Like maybe 6 hours ago." I was asleep for 6 hours there was no way.

I slowly open my eyes to see that Luna was standing in front of my her wide blue eyes staring back at me as I smile down at her. She was sucking her thumb and her tank skin seemed to glow as she looked at me. She was in perfect health there wasn't a scratch on her little face.

Her nose was smudge and wiggled as she started to frown at me. "Daddy your bleeding on the couch." I let out a stained laugh as someone lifted her off of the ground. I slowly rose to my feet only to feel the pain pushing me back down.

But something stops me from falling backward, when I tried to twist my head back there was a pale hand holding my skin is ice cold but I have no clue who it is, but I could tell they weren't happy.

I could sense the anger and disapproval off of them as they carted me into the infirmary room. There are a lot of packs that come passing through injure and my parent thought that it is their duty to make sure they were safe and sound.

"So do you want to tell me what happen or am I missing something." I know that voice the grave tone that had an angry edge to it, it was my dad and he was pissed. I was pretty disrespectful when he told me. But my daughter life is on the line.

The whole thing with the pomp and circumstance when it comes to pack goes out of the window. "Dad" My voice was gruff and pretty hard to hear it was more whips than anything else and I struggled to take in the air. Speaking took way more effort then I liked.

I felt this soft hand carting through my hair as I felt this cold air hitting my chest, and then cool hands started to rub some cloth against my skin. Causing a small sitting and burning pain as I moaned loudly.

"We got a text from Stiles to meet us at this location and there was a Japanese smoke demon there and a dragon along with the alpha. Their plan was to weaken the pack and break us at the same time. While we fought them, the other monsters in the pack were going after you. In the end, Derek stayed behind and fought the alpha on his own. While me and Stiles took Luna and ran. He stayed behind I know that we shouldn't have left a pack mate behind but it was either save one or kill 2."

I could hear the pain and anger in Erica's voice as the hand that was carting my hair got even more gentle. That was Erica hand carting in my hair, isn't it? "You couldn't have done anything I shouldn't have been taken. This is on me."

I slowly turn my head I was so exhausted that I couldn't even hold me my eyes open. But as I struggled to sit up I managed to open my eyes to see the guilt written all over Stiles' face. "Stiles it's not your fault, it's mine sorry dad." I could feel myself drifting as I was losing consciousness. But I wasn't going to drift off into oblivion.

When I opened my eyes I slowly sat up on the couch letting my head slipped back against the couch simply opening my eyes as the haze slowly drifted from my vision. I watched my father as his deep gray eyes looked intently at me like he is searching for something. I could feel all of his emotions in that one moment.

I felt my eyes drift to Erica her hazel eyes staring into my soul but my view of her was altered in a way. She was pregnant with my child and her parents gave her wolfsbane. It filled me with this fury that I don't think would ever change. But when I looked at Stiles that anger subside and I was extremely calm.

I sighed and turned to my father this annoyed look in his eyes as he walked over to whole body tense with rage. "What the hell were you thinking you, idiot, you just got out of a fight that you barely made it out of. I don't care the reason what you did was stupid, foolish and unbecoming of a Hale."

He let out this snarl that filled my chest with immense guilt. He was right and I knew that he was right there was nothing that I could have said. The pack was attacked and Dean, Laura was being injured and Cora is barely alive and now this.

I hung my head down there was no point in trying to speak in my defense everything that he said was right. Saying I'm sorry wouldn't have changed a thing and it wouldn't have made anything better so it is best to just keep my mouth shut.

"Come no the little prince did what he had to. There is no point in getting worked up about it Daniel." I heard my father let out a snarl because of the menacing voice. I had to agree with him, I hated the sound of Deucalion voice, but it was totally different reason. He tried to get me to join his pack along with my two cousins.

When I said no things got out of hand. My father, on the other hand, hated him because he knew that Deucalion is in love with my mom. "I don't care the reason he put the whole pack in danger I love my granddaughter, but I don't value her life any more than the others. They are all pack and they all matter. Thanks to Derek's reckless actions the pack was at less than half strength. Now we must deal with the injured."

"I expect to see you as well as the pack members that you plan on keeping in town right this moment. As of right now, there were too many wolves in town and it is bound it through the supernatural energy out of whack."

Just like that my dad was already barking out orders, I didn't look up once I knew that the only thing that I was going to get was a disapproving look that would haunt me for the rest of the day. Instead, I stayed quiet ignoring the others, just waiting for him to crack down the hammer.

"Derek since you are well enough to disobey orders you should be well enough to make it to the meeting." I nodded my head and waited for the door to open and close, I could hear one heartbeat leaving but Deucalion was still here.

"Go away" I looked up to see him staring at me this pity and understanding in his eyes. "Trust me, my prince I understand. I have my own son that I haven't seen in years. I'm looking forward to your guys meeting him at the meeting."

I nodded my head I guess this was his way of saying he doesn't blame me for his pack being under attack but he was the only one. I watched the Deucalion retreat from the room before laying my head back and closing my eyes. Taking a deep steady breath trying to get my heart to calm down.

"Hey, can I ask the two of you something." I knew the soft yet question tone of voice it was Stiles. I felt this smile creeping its way onto my lips as Erica collapsed on the couch and Stiles did the same.

He was at my left and Erica was at my right. "Yeah go ahead, shoot Stiles." I listened to Erica's voice and my heart instantly sped up and here I was trying to calm myself down. I just listened to their pleasant chatting and focused on being here at home.

I am safe and soon my mind will actually believe it. "Why did he call you prince the same with the alpha back at the warehouse none of it really makes much sense." I opened my eyes slowly and turn to look at Stiles his golden eyes took me by surprise there was so much worry and confusion in them.

When I turn back to look at Erica her hazel started to hate me reminding me out our conversation under the tree. "I'll explain it." I watched her sign nodding her head as she rested her head on my shoulder drifting off to sleep. It had been a busy night for the both of us.

I watched Stiel for a moment as he stared intently at me and for once he was fidgeting when I spoke. "My family is the only wolf pack that can transform into a wolf at first. I mean our family was the literally the first, it's said that we are descended from the Greeks who started to know the whole werewolf idea.

Lycan the son of a titan that dare defy the gods. He was my ancestor and as such, we were the first to fully transform back and forth. With some practices, we were able to even keep our clothes on when we shifted back to humans.

It was a big deal and as such we are regarded as royals. Well, that and the fact that we are technically of royal blood from Greece so yeah. That is why they call me prince because technically I am a prince just not the heir which is why Laura and Luca could get away with murder and they have." I let out a low growl and turn it look at the awestruck look on Stiles' face, this was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Jackson Is A What?

Stile POV

It is all a shock to the system but as the meeting became ever closer, I let my mind wrapped around it as I sat content with Derek and Erica on the couch. At the moment Derek's was lost in thought. Whatever it was seemed to put him on edge.

His whole posture seemed ridged and upset as his gray eyes darkened with rage what would have made him this upset. Maybe it was the verbal lashing from his dad or the fact that he felt responsible for all this misfortune.

But I'm starting to worry about it him and then there was Erica, she held Luna in her lap but instead of rejoicing at her daughter's safe return. She seemed frazzled and something else maybe ashamed. But it wasn't like she let Luna be taken away. None of this is her fault but they were both so upset.

"The two of you are so pathetic, you never change. Stop being all depressed right now. Lighten up" I knew the husky and sometimes cold voice. But today she was light and airy, almost ecstatic really. I turn over to see that Cora was standing up.

Her brown eyes lit up with joy as her sweat-drenched hair was washed and pulled back into a soaking wet ponytail. Luna snapped her head up with both surprise and excitement as she jumped from Erica's lap.

"Auntie Cora, you awake? Does this mean your not dead ?" Cora laughed lightly before kneeling down. I could see that she was still a little off because every once in a while her thin frame would shake from exhaustion or pain.

But as she held luna in her arms this continent smile plaster on her face I knew that she was on her way to getting better. "Of course silly, if I am dead would I be standing here." Luna giggled as Cora tickled her neck. "Now I hear that you have been up to a little mischief causing Derek and Erica some grief that true."

Luna laughs it off like being kidnap by a bunch of superpowered nutjobs was just another weekend for her. "It was an accident, are you going to the meeting too." Cora nodded her head slightly for a moment. "Yeah, the last of the wolves just got here so we should get going."

I watched as Erica slowly rises from her seat giving Cora a welcoming smile before pulling her into a one-armed hug. "It's good to have you back. Stiles, Luna let's give Derek and Core time to talk."

I nodded my head giving Derek one last cautious glance as he stared off into space, before moving silently out of the room. As I walked with Erica to the backyard her shoulder seems to be thrown back as her head title up and this arrogant air surrounds her.

She was getting back to normal but I wonder if that was just a front so that their wolves didn't think that she is weak. I sighed heavily as this nervous energy took up residence in my limbs. What the hell would I do if the other wolves didn't want me at this meeting?

I began to gently freak out as the large glass double doors came closer but once I saw the people standing on the other side of them under the large oak tree. It was like my brain just broke, I stared in shock as I noticed a similar set of blue eyes guy with cropped brown hair and an arrogant smile. Jackson?

At the moment he was staring at Scott this smug and trump grin on his face, Scott, on the other hand, seemed dumbfounded and completely confused. I really didn't get it myself but as I felt the cold air hit my skin I noticed the other wolves.

To the right of Jackson was Deucalion who had two other guys standing behind him. One is black and pretty lean but I could tell under that leather jacket that there was some muscle. The other was a guy with blond hair and blue eyes he looked like he was from the children of the corn.

Next to him stood a woman with long brown hair and glowing crimson eyes, I didn't know her but I knew the guy behind her. It was Luca his gray eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of fighting. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist and was using her shoulder as a chin rest.

Behind her stood two girls one had bright fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, with freckles covering her cheek and the bridge of her nose. The other girl beside her had midnight black hair and obsidian eyes. Both were pretty buff with toned muscle but not so much so that it looked manly.

Then there were the twins who were standing next to Danny with their three pack members. Then there was a big bald guy with mean looking red eyes and this huge hulking body mass.

Standing behind him were three guys all of them had glowing gold eyes, there fang bared and ready for a fight what the hell am I missing. As me and Erica walked over to the hale family that big buff guy started to get angry as his voice bellowed with rage.

"Your land is attacked but my betas were the ones that were gravely injured why should I fight for you people." His angry voice seemed to be lace with pain his betas must have meant a lot to him.

Danny on the other and didn't say a word he stood there silently as the back door open and Cora walked out with a grim look on her face as Derek followed behind her. His face deadly serious as this clam ran over his eyes. While Cora walked over to her father Derek leaned against the door as he and his eyes ran over each one of the alphas.

"It's wasn't the pack's fault your betas got hurt it was mine for leaving pack land with another beta, leaving out pack vulnerable. Forcing you to pick up the beef is with me and I will gladly fight you, Enis, if that is what you want."

His voice was low and meaning daring Enis to challenge him, his eyes glowed a bright ice blue and narrower as he stared Enis down. Slowly stalking over to him like a true wasn't limping or barely standing on his feet. I don't know what Cora said to him. But this is a completely different Derek.

As I turn it look at Jackson he had both his hand shoved deep into his pockets as he turned to look at Deucalion who seemed to be giving me a loving look. Don't tell me is he sleeping with Deucalion.

I stare at him in confusion as Danny finally spoke "That's enough Derek" Derek didn't say one word as his father command. But Danny voice rang out with both authority but also pride. Derek nodded his head before walking over to me and Erica. He winked at me before turning back to Jackson.

"Hey, Jacky I didn't know that you were going to be here." Cora excited voice called across the divided between the packs forcing Jackson to grin madly as his eyes ran over Scott than me before finally resting on Cora's face.

"Yeah well when my dad and alpha tells me to come to the meeting I'm going to come, I'm not just here to see your pretty it is a bonus." Cora blushed madly as her flushed skin turned bright pink with color. Forcing Danny to clear his throat angrily. "Can we get this meeting start."

Wait for what? Not only is Jackson a werewolf but he is the son of an alpha? What the hell is going on here?


End file.
